Love and Cards
by butterflies4ever
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to I've Never Had a Dream Come True! Sakura and Syaoran are back in Japan. With their little girl Michelle, and a new baby on the way, new cards appearing and Sakura has to figure out what's wrong before it's too late.
1. Plane Ride and Freinds

                                                                                                **Chapter 1**

**                                                                                               Plane Ride!**

SL:  HI!  I'm back!  This is the Sequel to I've Never Had A Dream Come True! I'm so happy that I finished it.  SO please enjoy the sequel.  It probably will be longer.  And I have NO idea what's wrong with this stupid programme.  Every time I transfer it, it changes EVERYTHING!  I have like nice paragraphs, italics and all but it doesn't work.  So, I'm trying so please bear with me!  Thanx! So, here's Chapter one!

            "Mommy!  Daddy!  Time to wakeeee uuuuuuup!" yelled a little two-year-old girl as she ran into her parent's room, as she jumped up on her parent's bed.  "Michelle!  It's 6am! Go back to bed!" Sakura said as she covered her head with a pillow. Syaoran shot up. "Sakura get up!  The plane leaves at 8!" Sakura jumped up catching Michele before she fell off the bed.  "Michelle honey, go get dressed!  There are some clothes on your table." Michelle nodded and ran out.  Sakura and Syaoran ran around there room and got dressed then gave their suitcases to one of the maids to take down to the limo. "Mommy!  Teddy goooooneeee!" Michelle ran in crying.  "Syaoran get her teddy from Michelle's suitcase in the limo.  Then STAY there and I'll be there in like 10 minutes!" Sakura commanded.  Syaoran looked at her strangely, shook his head, and took Michelle's hand and walked out. Sakura sighed as she flopped down on her bed totally worn out.  "Hey Sakura!  Ready to go!" Kero said as he flew up to her. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Sakura said.  She ran to Michelle's room and grabbed a backpack and filled it with some snacks for Michelle and Kero and things for Michelle, ran downstairs with Kero flying after her.

(SL:  YES!  We are back with Sakura Syaoran and their two-year-old girl Michelle!  Can we all say Kawaii!?!?!?!?!)

Two Hours Later…

            Sakura sighed as she flopped down on the seat of the plane. Michelle sat by the window as she looked out.  Sakura was ready to go back to sleep and Syaoran was annoyed the Kero was coming.  The plane soon took off and Michelle was staring at the clouds, Sakura was sitting beside her also looking out the window and Syaoran was just sitting there thinking with a look on his face. "Mommy!  Looky derse clouse!" Michelle squealed.  (Look there's clouds!) Sakura smiled and nodded as she got a sleepy look in her eyes and soon fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.  Michelle fell asleep twenty minutes later. Soon an announcement came on saying the plane was now landing.  Syaoran sighed happy to get off the plane.  Gently he shook Sakura.  "Sakura wake up!" he whispered. "No more pudding Kero…all gone…here Michelle…teddy right here." Sakura mumbled, as she was still asleep.  Syaoran sighed.  "Sakura don't make me use any cards!" he whispered.  Sakura slowly sat up.  "Syaoran!  I was _trying_ to sleep!" Sakura groaned.  "Were here! Come on! Get Michelle." Syaoran said as he picked up Sakura's backpack.  Sakura yawned and stretched as she stood up and picked Michelle up and followed Syaoran out.  

Tomedo Airport Terminal…

            "Sakura!  Syaoran!" Tomoyo squealed as she ran over to them Eriol walking casually behind.  "AWWWWW!!!!!  Michelle is SOOO KAWII!!!" Tomoyo squealed.  Michelle opened her eyes as she yawned and got down from her mom's arms.  "Whose she Mommy?" Michelle asked as she looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.  "This is Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol!" Sakura said.  "Ohhhh…HI!" Michelle squealed as she hugged Tomoyo's leg. Tomoyo knelt down and gave her a big hug.  "AWWWWWW!  Your so cute!" Michelle gave her a big smile as she looked at Eriol as he smiled.  Michelle ran to him and gave him a hug.  Tomoyo gave Sakura a big hug.  "Ohh!  I've missed you so much Sakura!" "I've missed you to!" With that they left the airport and left for Eriol's mansion.  

            When they arrived Michelle jumped out as she ran up the steps to the big mansion. Nakura was sitting in a swing type chair (SL: You know the chair things that swing back and forth!  DUH! LOLZ) Spinel Sun sleeping beside her quietly as she read.  Michelle ran up to Nakura. "HI!!!!!!" Michelle screamed. Nakura jumped as she dropped her book and looked at Michelle. "You must be Michelle that Sakura has told me about. Aww!  You're so cute!" Nakura said as she gave Michelle a hug.  Michelle looked at the now awake Spinel Sun. "Kewo? Change?" Michelle said confused as she looked and tilted her head.  "That's Spinel Sun…call him Suppi!" Sakura said coming followed by Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.  Eriol opened the door as they all walked in.  "Michelle are you…"Tomoyo trailed off as she saw Michelle squeal and run off. "Ohh!!!  Gotta video tape!!" Tomoyo squealed as she ran after her with her video camera.  Eriol led them all into the living room. Nakura brought in some drinks and snacks.  Tomoyo soon came back. "I lost her." Tomoyo sweat dropped.  "Happens _all_ the time!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison smiling.

            "So Sakura how old is Michelle?" Tomoyo asked.  "She'll be three July 8th." Sakura replied.  Tomoyo gasped.  "That's next week! I can make an outfit for her!" Syaoran flinched.  Tomoyo was known for going a _little_ overboard with her costumes and outfits.  "There is no way you are putting an outfit on my daughter or son!" Syaoran shouted standing up, and then covered his mouth realizing what he said and looked at Sakura who was giving him a death glare.  Tomoyo, Eriol and Nakura gave them a blank look. "Son?" Eriol said.  " I thought you only had Michelle…does that mean…are you…Sakura?"  Tomoyo said confused.  Sakura giggled.  "Yes, I'm pregnant." "Really!  Yeah!  More kawaii outfits!  Congratulations!" Tomoyo squealed.  She jumped up and gave a big hug to Sakura and Syaoran and ran out.  "Where's she going?" Sakura asked.  "The clothing room." Eriol laughed. "I'm not even going to ask" Syaoran muttered.  "So where do you think Michelle might be?" Sakura asked.  "Well, if she's run around enough she may have found the toy room." Eriol said standing up. "You have a toy room?" Syaoran laughed.  "It's for our kids when we get married…duh!" Eriol laughed as he got up. 

            Eriol led them up a few staircases and soon came to an open door.  There lay Michelle in the middle of the room fast asleep with Kero and Spinel Sun.  Tomoyo was quietly picking up toys that scattered the shelves and floor.  "Oh Tomoyo! You don't have to do that! No problem!" Tomoyo smiled brightly as she put the last toy on the shelf.  Sakura walked over as she gently picked Michelle up, careful not to wake her.  "Come, I'll show you three to your room." Eriol said as he walked out.  Sakura left Syaoran in the toy room and followed Eriol down the hall.  He opened a door and let her in. Two beds lay on opposite sides of the room.  Two big picture windows sat beside each bed.  A big closet sat beside the smaller bed.  Sakura set Michelle on the smaller bed.  Their furniture sat beside two dressers sat beside a wall.  "I'll send Syaoran up for you!" Eriol said quietly trying not to wake Michelle and left.  Sakura sighed.  "I guess I'll unpack!" 

Syaoran walked into the room to see Sakura quietly sitting on Michelle's bed watching her sleep.  Syaoran smiled to himself.  (SL:  AWW!! Cute as always when he smiles!) He quietly walked over and tapped her shoulder.  "BOO!" he whispered in her ear.  "Hoeee!" Sakura screeched jumping up.  She whirled to find Syaoran.  "Don't do that!  You're going to wake Michelle up!" Sakura said playfully slapping his arm.  He smiled.  "Mommy!" Sakura whirled back around.  Michelle lay on the bed whimpering. "What's wrong honey?" Sakura said as she sat down and picked Michelle up placing her in her lap.  "Mommy, dere were mean monstees and dey were chasing Michelle!" Michelle whimpered clutching to Sakura.  Sakura smiled.  "She has the same pitiful ness as her mother!" Syaoran laughed shaking his head. "Syaoran!" Sakura said.  "Is she awake?" Tomoyo said looking in.  "Yea, come on in!" Sakura said.  Tomoyo walked in holding 10 different outfits.  "5 for you and 5 for Michelle!" Tomoyo said placing them on the bed. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.  "I thought I told you no costumes on my daughter!  Or my wife!" Syaoran protested.  "Oh please!" Tomoyo said rolling her eyes pushing Syaoran out.  "Hey! I am not…" Tomoyo slammed the door and giggled.  "Bunny!  Bunny! Bunny!!"  Michelle squealed looking at a bunny costume. Tomoyo laughed.  "OOH!!  Let's have a little fun!  Sakura help her on with the costume.  Sakura took the costume and helped Michelle put it on.  "OK!  Now can you sense where Eriol and Syaoran are?" "Ummmm……they are in…the toy room." Sakura said.  "Ok Let's go!  WAIT!  Sakura hide your aura!" Tomoyo whispered.  Sakura quickly hid her aura as they ran quietly down the hall.  

The door was wide open.  The three peeked in to find Syaoran and Eriol watching TV.  Sakura muffled a laugh.  "Ok, Michelle, can you hop like a bunny?" Tomoyo asked.  "Hoppy Bunny!" Michelle squealed. "Ok, I want you to hop over to that table past the door!" Tomoyo whispered. Michelle nodded solemnly. "Bunny, Bunny BUNNY!" Michelle screamed as she hopped past the door.  Tomoyo and Sakura stifled their laughter. Syaoran looked up.  "Did you hear anything?" "No, are you hearing things my little descendent?" Eriol laughed.  Syaoran muttered as he turned back to the TV.  Sakura and Tomoyo tried hard not to laugh.  "OK, Michelle do the same thing but come back to mommy!" Sakura said.  Michelle nodded as she said bunny and hopped back.  Eriol looked at the empty doorway.  "And you thought I was hearing things" Syaoran laughed.  "Oh shut up!" Eriol said.  They both looked at the door and saw the bunny their.  Their eyes widened as they saw the bunny.  "Isn't it kind of big for a bunny?" Eriol said.  "We could hunt it!" Syaoran said standing up.  "Don't you dare touch my daughter!"  Sakura ran in grabbing Michelle.  Syaoran groaned realizing that he had fallen for the stupid prank.  "I worked hard on that costume!" Tomoyo said walking in.  Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. "She did, six weeks, 4 days, 2 hours, and 14 minutes." Eriol muttered.  "Awwww!! I'm sorry!  Don't worry, we'll spend more time together!" Tomoyo said embracing him in a hug.  "Daddy!  Hoppy likey bunny!" Michelle said hoping in front of her dad.  "Dad doesn't hop" Syaoran muttered turning back to the TV.  "Oh really?" Eriol said getting that oh-so-evil grin that he has.  Tomoyo smiled knowing what Eriol was up to. Eriol got his staff and waved it at Syaoran who jumped up and started to hop around the room.  "Hiragizawa!  When I stop hopping you are SOOO dead!" Syaoran growled.  Just then the doorbell rang.  "Well, I must go get that, I'll leave you to hop around a bit more." Eriol laughed and waved his wand.  An exact duplicate of Michelle's bunny costume appeared on Syaoran.  Syaoran growled as he struggled to stop hopping.  Eriol walked out followed by Tomoyo.  Sakura picked Michelle up and started out.  "Sakura!  Help me!" "Awww…but your to kawaii like that!  I'll leave you to hop a little more!" Sakura laughed leaving.  Syaoran struggled to follow the others downstairs.  

            Eriol opened the door. "Ohayo Hiragizawa!  Has Sakura arrived yeee" he stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up and burst out laughing.  "Who's the guy hopping?" the man asked.  "Oh, Syaoran is still hopping…oops!" Eriol said with a shrug and smile.  "The Chinese Gaki?" he burst out laughing again.  "Ohaya Touya, Ja ne Touya!" Sakura said as she ran in the hall and ran up the stairs and stopped Syaoran.  "Hiragizawa!  You are dead!" Syaoran growled as he humped at Eriol.  "Syaoran honey!  Please be nice!  Now be a god dad and go find Michelle.  I lost her on my way down here!" Sakura said.  "We should just go back to my apartment." Syaoran mumbled.  "Unceee Toyeee!" Michelle ran in and hugged Touya's leg.  Touya laughed.  "Hey kaijuu!" "Me no kaijuu!" Michelle said pouting.  "Ohhhh, so she knows what it means now?" Touya said looking up. "Mother has been teaching her a few things." Syaoran said.  

            Nakura led them to the living room as she served some food and tea, while Eriol and Tomoyo talked about the wedding.  Michelle who had been playing with Kero and Spinel Sun was fast asleep on the floor by a warm fire, a blanket covering the peaceful sleeping child.  Sakura had fallen asleep in Syaoran's lap, him stroking her hair.  Touya held back the anger he had and smiled. 'The gak…Syaoran has obviously changed.  He has grown and is nicer than at first.  Grrrr…I'll give him a chance I guess…'  "Hey Syaoran, I'll carry Sakura and Michelle up, ok?" Touya said. "Umm, sure…Touya."  Touya nodded and carried Sakura and Michelle upstairs.  

            Touya tucked Michelle into her bed and Sakura into her's and Syaoran's.  Sakura yawned, and sat up.  "Hey Touya, thanks." Touya smiled.  "Sorry for being so mean about…Syaoran…" Touya said quietly.  "You said his name!  Awww!  Thanks.  Anyways, did Syaoran, Tomoyo or Eriol tell you that I'm pregnant?" Sakura said.  "No, but congratulations.  Good-Night kaijuu."  Touya smirked and walked out.  Sakura rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed as she started out the window and watched the stars.  

            Touya said good-bye to the others as he grabbed his coat and walked out.  Syaoran shuddered and said goodnight to Tomoyo and Eriol and ran upstairs.  

            The next morning Sakura woke up and yawned as she stretched out on the bed.  She wasn't tired, but it was quite early.  Michelle and Syaoran were still asleep.  She looked up and saw Michel.  She screamed as she reached for her Clow Key and chanted the incantation as the wand extended.  She looked back, but Michel was gone.  She quickly searched the room and looked outside.  No sign of him, but she could sense something.  'Another card?' she thought.  She shook her head as she splashed her face with water, got dressed and went downstairs.  

            Eriol and Tomoyo were also up.  "Hey Sakura, are you okay? We heard you scream!" Tomoyo said running up to Sakura.  "Huh? Oh, it was umm...just a bad dream, that's all." Sakura said.  She started to eat her breakfast when Sakura then heard another scream from upstairs.  Sakura, wide-eyed, looked up.  "Michelle!" Sakura screamed as she dashed up the stairs. 

SL:  MUAHHH!!!  CLIFFHANGER!  Well, not really but sorry for taking so long on this chapter, this story is going to be a lot longer in chapters and longer chapter.  Well Sorry and I'll have then next out soon.  Byerz!


	2. Mysterious Cards

                                                                                    **Chapter 2**

**                                                                              Mysterious Cards**

****

**SL:  HEY!!!!!!!  Gomen!  It's taking me so long to get the chapter's up!  I'm so busy with school, homework, and other stuff I hardly have any time for this!  I'll have the second chapter done as soon as I can!  I have the second Digimon chapter up to!  YEAHH! GOMEN AGAIN!  And please enjoy!**

****

****

From the last chapter….

Eriol and Tomoyo were also up.  "Hey Sakura, are you okay? We heard you scream!" Tomoyo said running up to Sakura.  "Huh? Oh, it was umm...just a bad dream, that's all." Sakura said.  She started to eat her breakfast when Sakura then heard another scream from upstairs.  Sakura, wide-eyed, looked up.  "Michelle!" Sakura screamed as she dashed up the stairs. 

****

Chapter 2!

            "Michelle!" Sakura ran upstairs and opened the bedroom door.  Syaoran was holding a quivering and crying Michelle.  "What happened?  Are you okay, Michelle?" Sakura asked as she picked Michelle up.  "Monsee undee bedeeeee!" Michelle cried into her mother's shoulder.  Sakura gave Syaoran a look saying Were-you-telling-Michelle-stories-again look. He shook his head and said, "It really was a monster.  I know it sounds weird but it was."  Sakura set Michelle down who ran out of the room. Syaoran and Sakura both perked up and at the same time said "Clow Card!" "This is really creepy! We captured all the Clow Cards years ago! How are there more!" Sakura said taking her wand out and extending it to her staff. Eriol ran in and asked "What happened to Michelle and _Why_ do I feel a Clow Card?" he said looking around.  Sakura shook her head as she looked around when she saw Michel in the corner.  (Ok, if you guys don't know who Michel is then you have to read, "I've Never Had A Dream Come True")  "Clow Card, Return to your power confined!  Clow Card!" she shouted and the card was sucked into the card form. "The Mind?  What's it supposed to do?" Sakura asked.  "It plays tricks on your mind and shows your worst fears, like The Illusion." Eriol replied.  "Oh great, another stupid card!" Sakura groaned said thinking of a _certain _author.

  (SL:  HEY!  SO WHAT!  Sakura:  Suuuree, some author you are.  SL:  HEY!  WATCH IT!  Or something will happen to your precious Syaoran!  Syaoran:  HEY!  I didn't do anything!)

 "I don't know where these card are coming from, but I intend to find out!" Eriol said and walked out.  "Mommeeee!!!  To many monsee's!" Michelle wailed clutching to her mother's leg.  "Don't Worry Michelle, no more monsters." Sakura said smiling and picking her up.  "Come on, I'm starving, let's go finish eating!" Sakura said and walked out with Michelle still in her arms.  "Look Eriol, I'm worried about Sakura, she is going to kill herself with all this and with the baby coming you never know.  I want to know where these cards are coming from and how you know about these cards!" Syaoran said looking at Eriol.  He sighed.  "I'll tell you after breakfast…Tomoyo, Sakura, and Michelle are supposed to go shopping. I don't want Sakura to hear this just yet."  Eriol said.  "Don't want me to hear what?" Sakura said walking in.  "OH!  Nothing just a surprise for you my cherry blossom!" Syaoran said kissing her. "Ummm...yes...well come eat!" Sakura flustered and walked out.  "Works every time!" Syaoran winked, laughed and walked out followed by a smirking Eriol.  

            "Mmm…that was delicious!" Sakura said as she finished up her breakfest.  Everyone sweat dropped as they stared at her now empty plate.  "Ummmm…. Sakura…. you had pancakes with syrup, pickles, ketchup, corn, and mustard" Tomoyo wrinkled her nose. "What!  It was good!" Sakura said happily.  Syaoran shook his head. (SL:  Believe me!  I've seen worse!  Besides!  I used to put ketchup on my potatoes and dip my French fries into my ice cream, the McFlurry's from McDonalds! Lolz) Sakura yawned.  "Hey you guys, I'm not feeling well, Tomoyo why don't you take Michelle to go…" Sakura stopped as she fell asleep falling off her chair.  "Sakura!" Syaoran said getting up and rushing over.  He picked her up and carried her upstairs.  'What is wrong with her!' he sighed lying her down on the bed and covering her up.  He looked at the sleeping angelical figure, kissed her an d walked out closing the door.  "Is she okay?  Lemme see her!" Tomoyo said trying to get past Syaoran.  "No, you can take Michelle and go shopping without Sakura.  She's just gonna take a little nap." Syaoran said.  "OK!" Tomoyo said running to the kitchen and running back up with Michelle.  Syaoran sighed as he went downstairs to find Eriol.  Syaoran walked into the library to find Eriol reading and old looking book.  He looked up and put the book on a shelf.  "Ohayu Eriol.  Now please tell me what's up with these new cards!" Syaoran said sitting down.  "Bye Daddy!" Michelle said running into the library and into her dad's arms.  Syaoran had to admit.  The outfit wasn't bad.  A simple blue dress, with pink cherry blossoms sewn at the bottom.  "Bye Michelle, have fun!" Syaoran said setting her down, as Michelle nodded and ran out.  "Now, anyways, Syaoran, I really think Sakura is going to have trouble with this.  With her having the baby and all these new cards appearing, and a new force coming, well it's going to be really tough on her." Eriol paused. 

"It all started back in Clow Reed's time. While he created the Clow Book, Michel was alive.  Michel was jealous and enraged at how extraordinary Clow's magic had become that he plotted to steal the book.  Although he didn't succeed.  So he sent himself to another dimension and as we know, came back and tried to take it but we got rid of him.  Also, another man, related to Michel, but a lot more powerful, had created _his_ own book.  Clow found out and was furious and sent him to another dimension as well.  Clow was never able to find the book, nor able to locate it's magical powers.  The man probably hid its powers and placed it so that someone in the future could find it and cause problems over Japan and further.  Although someone recently has found this book, broke the seal and now has to try and capture the cards.  Although Sakura has been capturing them.  Clow knew that once they were loose, he knew not what to do so along with the Star Key ability to transform the cards; he gave it the ability to transform other things into Star Cards.  So someone else has the ability to capture cards _and _probably knows of the Clow Cards. So we just have to get the guy who broke the seal and deal with this.  Although it may not be easy for a reason…" Eriol finished.

"Why's that? Do you know who broke the seal and gained the magical powers." Syaoran asked.  Eriol nodded and mumbled a name, but Syaoran didn't hear.  "What? Say it again.  "Touya…" he mumbled.  "NANI!?!?!?" Syaoran said wide-eyed as he passed out.  Eriol sighed as he stood up, stepped over Syaoran's fainted body and walked out.  He went out to the kitchen to start making lunch.  

Sakura, who was upstairs sleeping, woke up from her nap.  She reached over to find no one.  'Where's Syaoran?' she wondered.  She yawned as she sat up.  She still didn't feel well, but was starving.  She looked in the mirror and reached for her brush and gently brushed through her hair.  She then changed into a blue skirt and a baby blue t-shirt.  She smiled gently as she looked at her stomach.  She wished the baby would come soon. She was so tired.  She paused as she closed her eyes and searched for the familiar auras.  'Syaoran's green aura is close by, probably the library.  Eriol's blue aura is near the library, the kitchen.  Michelle's gold aura is further, probably still shopping with Tomoyo. I feel my own pink aura but whose is the purple?' Sakura thought.  She could sense a Clow Card nearby to but didn't know exactly where. She decided to go and see Syaoran and then ask Eriol about it.  

Sakura walked out of her room and down the long hallway, down the flights of stairs and to the library.  She walked in to see Syaoran groan and sit up.  "What happened to you?" she asked walking over and helping him onto a chair.  "I fainted because Eriol told me…" he stopped not wanted to tell Sakura yet. "Ummmm, because Eriol told me that umm…Tomoyo decided to give Michelle some outfits for her birthday." Syaoran said pulling Sakura onto his lap.  "And why am I not surprised!" Sakura laughed.  She kissed Syaoran and jumped up and ran out.  Syaoran shook his head and sighed.  'Well at least she's feeling better!' he thought.  

Sakura was in the kitchen with Eriol talking as he made lunch.  Eriol finished his sentence and then dragged Syaoran across the room and said quietly.  "I didn't tell Sakura yet. And I don't really want her to know yet.  Did you tell her?" he asked him. He shook his head. "Good, I was thinking that we let her have the baby then tell her so that some stress is out of the way." He said. Syaoran nodded his head in agreement and then walked back to Sakura and sat next to her.  Eriol, I was wondering, have you felt the purple…" but Sakura was cut off as she heard a door close and some squealing and running.  "Mommy!!  Lookie!  Auntie Tomoyo buys me a anoder teddy and candy!" Michelle said jumping into her mom's lap. Sakura smiled at Michelle and smiled gratefully at Tomoyo.  "Arigato Tomoyo! I'm feeling a little better after that nap." Sakura said setting Michelle down.

Eriol, finished lunch and set it out for everyone.  Sakura ate it hungrily as Syaoran smiled.  'At least she is feeling a little better' he thought.  "So Sakura, when _is_ the baby supposed to be born?" Tomoyo asked.  "Umm, well actually any time, really…" Sakura said looking over at Syaoran.  "Really!?!? Ohhh!!!!  I can make some outfits for the baby before it's born!" Tomoyo squealed as she quickly finished her lunch and ran off.  Michelle also finished and ran off giggling with Spinel Sun and Kero. Sakura yawned and said she would go back to her room saying she was really tired and also left. 

Syaoran glanced at Eriol who had a look over worry in his eyes.  "I'll be right back." Eriol said.  "I need to see where Tomoyo has gone off to, check on Michelle, and see if Sakura's all right." Syaoran nodded as he finished and headed outside to train for a while. He was so tired of all this and needed to clear his head.

"Tomoyo dear, what are you doing?" Eriol asked walking into a room.  Clothes filled thousands of shelves; computers were set up in a corner and a single table sat in the centre or the room where Tomoyo was busy sketching some designs.  "Busy…" she mumbled as she erased something and started drawing again.  Eriol laughed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  "What are you working on?" he asked.  "Umm, just an outfit for the baby and then I am going to finish Michelle's dress for her birthday tomorrow." Tomoyo said looking up.  "Ok, good luck, I need to check on Suppi.  Make sure Michelle doesn't feed him any sweets." Eriol laughed and walked out and Tomoyo got back to work.  

Eriol walked out to the toy room to see Michelle chasing Suppi and Kero around the room.  He laughed and then walked to Sakura's room.  He knocked on the door.  Sakura yawned as she got out of bed and went and opened the door. "Oh, hey Eriol." Sakura said. "Hey Saku…" Eriol paused as he sensed the flash of magic come and go by Sakura.  "Clow Card" was all he had to say when a black creature dressed in a black hooded cape came out and soon disappeared out of the room.  Sakura collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. "Sakura!  Are you alright?" Eriol said worried, rushing over.  "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm glad that that…thing…is gone.  I thought I was going to die!" Sakura laughed getting up.  "Come on, I got to seal this card before it attacks someone else." Sakura said getting her staff out.  But Sakura was to late.  A loud cry could be heard from the toy room.  Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo all ran from their places to the toy room.  Spinel Sun and Kero were hovering over Michelle who was on the floor.  "Michelle! Oh no!" Sakura rushed over to Michelle and gently picked her up.  "Sakura, careful the card may attack you again!"  Before anything could happen, Touya came rushing in.  "Khan Card, return to your power confined!  Khan Card!"

SL:  MUAHH!  CLIFFHANGER!  What are these Khan cards?  What's up with Touya being a Card captor?  Or is he something different?  Is he bad or good? Stay tuned for the next episode of "LOVE AND CARDS!" lolz.  I am hyper today!  It's my birthday!  Lolz.  Enjoy! R/R!


	3. New Arrival or New Rival?

                                                                        Chapter 3

A New Arrival or Rival?

SL: HEY ALL! Here's chapter three!  Hope you enjoy!  Also my one-shot story called "Sweet Love" is up!  Hope you all enjoy!  So on with Chapter 3!

From the last episode of Love and Cards…

"Michelle! Oh no!" Sakura rushed over to Michelle and gently picked her up.  "Sakura, careful the card may attack you again!"  Before anything could happen, Touya came rushing in.  "Khan Card, return to your power confined!  Khan Card!"

Chapter 3

"Touya What's " Sakura trailed off as she watched her older brother transform the creature into a card form.  It was blue and had a design like the Clow Cards on the back.  The Sick, was written on the bottom.  "Are you, why are, how come…" Sakura stopped as she watched the card float to her older brother.  "Yea, can you just get me the other cards…" Touya mumbled.  Sakura nodded as she went to find the Sakura Book.

"So it's true.  Do you have any guardian's like Kero or Yue?  Do you have a book for the cards?" Syaoran asked sitting down on the couch.  "Yes and Yes. I have guardians and a book.  The Khan Book.  Look, I never knew this would happen, and I never wanted to get Sakura involved.  Something is going to happen.  Something big and bad. And if Sakura, you and Eriol aren't prepared, then were all doomed." Touya said falling on the couch.  

"Oh great, and with the baby coming, and Michelle here, were going to have a tough time.  

"Michelley fight?" Michelle said coming up to her uncle and jumping onto his lap.

"No Michelle, you don't fight!" Touya said giving her a hug.  As much as he loved to tease his younger sister and his little niece he loved them and didn't want anything to happen to them.  

"Here Touya, the Mind and Heal." Sakura said. The cards floated towards Touya and glowed the new purple aura and changed into Khan Cards.  

"Mind, Heal and Sick.  Cool!" Touya said as he transformed his staff back into a key and put it in his pocket.  

"Cool!  What!  Sick is not cool!  I've been sick the last couple of days!" Sakura said sitting down on a couch opposite theirs.  

"I meant at least I have three out of however many cards I have to capture." Touya said looking at the cards.

"Don't you have a guardian?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, he explained stuff and then he said that he had something to do and never really has come back!" Touya said.  Everyone sweat dropped and they laughed.

"Touya was ditched by his guardian!  That's hilarious!" Syaoran said as he burst out laughing. 

"Shut-up gaki!"  Touya mumbled.  "I have cards and I'm not afraid to use them!" 

"OK! Who wants dinner!"  Tomoyo said running in.

"Yes!  Dinner sounds great!" Sakura said dragging Syaoran and Michelle out.  "You don't have to be so mean to onii-chan!" Sakura said.

"I'm not!  He started it!" Syaoran said picking Michelle up. 

"So!  It doesn't mean you have to fight back!" Sakura pouted.

~~~***Dinner***~~~

"Mmmmm!  This is sooo good Eriol!" Sakura said as she took another bite.  Yet again Sakura was eating something else. No one really knew what it was; the original meal of pasta had disappeared.  

"Ohh!  Syao-chan!  Can you get me some pickles?" Sakura asked sweetly, knowing Syaoran always gave in to that nickname.  He nodded and ran out as everyone tried to ignore her mess of food.

"Ohh!  I'm so excited!  Tomorrow is Michelle's birthday!"  Tomoyo said as she quickly ate her dinner.  

"You're more excited then Michelle!" Sakura laughed and then frowned.

"What's wrong? Is it the pasta?" Eriol asked although he knew she probably couldn't taste it. 

"No, I want my pickles!" Sakura pouted. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran said coming in with pickles. 

"She wanted her pickles." Eriol said trying not to laugh.

Syaoran laughed as he handed her the pickles. "Thank-you Syao-chan!" Sakura said as she took the pickles and put them on top of her food and started to eat again.  

~~~***That Night***~~~

"Tomoyo, are you going to bed yet?  It's 12:30!" Eriol said as he walked into Tomoyo's clothes room.

"No!  I am almost done!  When I'm done I'll go to bed!  It's Michelle's birthday dress!" Tomoyo said as she sewed on another cherry blossom.  

"Ok, fine.  See you in the morning." Eriol said kissing her and walking out.  

~~~***Sakura's and Syaoran's Room***~~~

Sakura, Syaoran and Michelle were fast asleep.  Sakura groaned as she woke up.  She knew right away.  

"Syaoran!  Wake up!" Sakura whispered shaking her husband awake. 

"Pickles! No more!  Teddy Bear yes.  Sakura baby.  Tired…" Syaoran trailed off. Sakura sighed as she took his shoulders and shook him harder. 

"AHH!  Sakura! Don't do that!" Syaoran yawned. 

"Come on!  The baby's coming!" Sakura whispered.

"What!  Come on!" Syaoran said sitting up. Sakura and Syaoran quickly got dressed.

"What about Michelle?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Hold on!" Syaoran ran out and to the toy room. 

"Hey Tomoyo, me and Sakura are going to the hospital, Michelle's in her room.  We will call you in the morning!" Syaoran said running out and back to his room.

~~~***The Next Morning***~~~

"Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo said softly as she walked inside. 

"Okaa-san!!  Michelle twee!" Michelle said as she ran over to the hospital bed.  Sakura was fast asleep.  The baby was lying on another.  

"Shhh, she's sleeping!" Syaoran mumbled from the corner. He looked half asleep while in an uncomfortable position, with his eyes closed. Tomoyo giggled, as Michelle looked at the baby in her new dress, from Tomoyo.  Eriol smirked at Syaoran. He ran out and came back with a bucket of freezing water and ice. 

"Eriol! Leave him alone!  He's tired!" Tomoyo whispered warning her fiancée.  Eriol shrugged and snuck over to him and dumped the water over his head.

"Ahhh!! Cold!" Syaoran jumped and fell of the chair hitting a table in the process. "Stupid Eriol!  Get back here!" Syaoran screamed running after him.

"Hoeee!!" Sakura flinched and sat up. "Oh!  Ohayu Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she stretched and yawned.  

"Morning Sakura, Congratulations!" Tomoyo said giving her a hug. 

"OH!  Happy Birthday Michelle!" Sakura said. Michelle ran over and Sakura picked her up and gave her a hug.  Sakura set Michelle down and walked over to the table and picked up her newly born daughter. 

"Awww!!!  She's so kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed as she whipped her video camera out.  

Sakura sweat dropped as she sat back down on the hospital bed.  "Her name is Chloe Li." Sakura said tiredly. 

Syaoran and Eriol came back in, this time both were soaked and Syaoran looked a lot happier.  Sakura rolled her eyes and yawned. She was tired from being up all morning. 

"Morning Sakura! Congratulations!" Eriol said walking over.  "What's her name?"

"Chloe" Sakura replied.  Syaoran collapsed on a chair beside the bed.  "Were moving into my old apartment!" 

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and they all began another conversation.

~~~***The Next Day***~~~

"Finally!  Last piece!  Thank goodness!  I'm tired!" Syaoran said collapsing onto the couch. 

"Definitely!  And with an hour to ourselves!" Sakura said as she too, collapsed beside him. They had decided that they would move back into the apartment.  Sakura had asked Tomoyo to baby-sit Michelle and Chloe while they moved into the apartment ready to live in again.  Michelle and Chloe had their own rooms, and Sakura and Syaoran had theirs.   

"I'm tired, I'm going to go take a nap.  Wake me up, when we have to go and pick Chloe and Michelle up. Okay?" Sakura said.  Syaoran nodded went to arrange Chloe's and Michelle's room.

~~~***Tomoyo and Eriol***~~~

"AWW!!!  You are so kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed as she held Chloe.  Naturally Chloe was already in one of Tomoyo's outfits and it was so tiny that Tomoyo couldn't resist going crazy over it.  Eriol looked over at his fiancée holding her best friends child.  He was playing with Michelle, but she had tired of the books, puzzles and toys and had sat down to watch some cartoons.  So Eriol sat in the middle of the floor...thinking.  Not just about how Tomoyo squealed over Chloe or how Michelle had fallen asleep, but of Touya, and the rising danger. (Aren't I evil?  Right when Sakura had the baby to! ^. ~) 

"Hey, Tomoyo, I'm gonna go to the library to read.  Michelle's asleep, so you should have no trouble." Eriol said walking out. Tomoyo sighed as she set Chloe on her lap.  Tomoyo loved Eriol. She always would, but having him being a sorcerer and half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, it was kind of hard on her.  Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol all had magical powers.  Even Michelle and Chloe may have some.  She felt helpless to help them when new dangers came.  She stood on the sidelines and videotaped Sakura and supplied the ever-flowing costumes.  She was worried about Eriol.  He had been less enthusiastic lately about Touya's new powers and something else was troubling him.  She just couldn't put her finger on it.  She sighed as she went back to playing with Chloe.

~~~***Li Apartment***~~~

Syaoran yawned as he fell onto the couch. He glanced at the clock.  15 minutes to make it to Eriol's.  He decided to leave Sakura sleeping.  She needed the rest.  He quickly scribbled out a note for her and ran out.  He drove to Eriol's mansion and got out and walked up.  He knocked on the door and walked in. They wouldn't mind. Eriol was asleep in the library. Syaoran smirked.  It was time for revenge!  He took a marker and started scribble all over his face.  He then took a bucket of hot steaming water and a bucket of freezing water so that when he stood up, well you know.  He then pulled out the Sakura Cards.  Sakura had asked the cards to help Syaoran whenever he needed.  Syaoran said no, saying he didn't need them but Sakura went ahead and did it anyways.  Syaoran was glad she did now, or else he would never build the plan.  He pulled out the Create Card and whispered some instructions to it.  It nodded and got to work.  By the time it was done the library looked pretty funny and Eriol was starting to wake up.  Syaoran took out his tape recorder and hit record. This was going to be a Kodak moment!  

Eriol yawned as he sat up to be face to face with a mirror.  Eriol yelped at the scribbles and doodles on his face.  He sat up and stood up and one foot went in the boiling water and the other in the freezing water.  Eriol screamed as he tried to get the buckets off.  They were stuck!  As he stood up, he hit a string that brought down a pile of ice cubes.

Syaoran burst out laughing as he looked at a soaked Eriol.  Tomoyo, hearing the screams rushed down.  "SYAORAN!  WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she rushed over to Eriol.  

"Ah, sweet revenge.  That's all!" Syaoran smirked.  Sakura chose that time to wake up and walk over to the mansion.

"Syao-chan!  Where did you gooo…what happened to you, Eriol?" Sakura said rushing over to him.

"Hmmppff, no credit for my amazing prank.  I'll go get Chloe and Michelle.  Be right back!" Syaoran said storming off.

Sakura giggled. "But what happened to you?" 

"Syaoran was getting back at me for what I did to him at the hospital!" Eriol said.

"Mommy!  Yay!  I had lots of fun!  But Michelle tired now!" Michelle said walking in rubbing her eyes and walking up to Sakura.

"OK, come on! Tomoyo!  Good Luck!  See you tomorrow!  Come on Syaoran, before you do anymore damage!" Sakura said as she took Chloe from Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed as he picked up the sleepy Michelle.  "Don't worry Syaoran, it was a good prank!" Eriol said as he sat on the couch, Tomoyo cuddling to his arm.  

Syaoran rolled his eyes, smirked, nodded his head and walked out.  

"Syaoran, you shouldn't have used the cards like that but I would've liked to have seen the look on Eriol's face!" Sakura said as she put Michelle and Chloe in the car.

"I've got it all on tape!  But sorry, here are the Sakura Cards."  Syaoran said.

"Anyways Syaoran.  I need to get Chloe and Michelle home.  The wedding is in two days!  I am so excited!  So happy for Tomoyo! And Michelle can't wait either.  She's going to be the flower girl, me the Maid of Honour, and you're the best man.  Touya is also going to be with Eriol. And Tomoyo looks beautiful in her dress!  She showed me yesterday!  And my outfit looks awesome!  And Michelle looked so adorable, and get this!  Tomoyo made a dress for Chloe to!  I saw it but haven't put it on Chloe yet!  But it's so kawaii!" Sakura babbled on about the wedding as Syaoran drove home.

~~~***Li Home***~~~

"G'night Michelle!  See you in the morning!" Sakura said as she kissed Michelle, turned off the light and closed the door.  She sighed as she walked into Chloe's room.  Syaoran was just setting her down.

"G'night Chloe!" Sakura said kissing her newborn and giving her a little hug.  She turned the light off and the two walked out. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch.  

"Tired?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea a little.  Michelle was just not willing to go to bed!" Sakura smiled as she went and got the tape and out it in.

"She was like that last night to!" Syaoran said. The two watched the video and Sakura laughed as she watched Eriol's reaction to the little "make-up" Syaoran had given him.  

"Come on.  I'm tired.  Let's get to bed!" Sakura said as she turned off the tv.

~~~***Bedroom***~~~

  
Sakura pulled on her pyjama top as she sensed something. "It's a card!" Sakura said standing up.

"Sakura, Touya can handle it.  He's a Card Captor to!" Syaoran said.

"I know!  But we should still help him!  Besides we don't have to leave, the Khan Card is right here, in the apartment!

SL:  CLIFFY!  Well sorta!  Anywayz!  Thanx for reading my story!  R/R!  THANX!  

            ~Princess Sarah


	4. New Powers

                                                                                    Chapter 4

SL:   YAY!  I'M BACK!  TIME FOR CHAPPY 4!  K!  I'm really gonna try for this chapter cuz I dun know what to do…a small idea written down but not much after that!  Oh well!  When you have vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, and sprinkles and then add really loud hyper music!  Well, you can think of a lot of things!  Especially at 4 in the morning!  KK! Here it is!

Chapter 4

"In here? Oh joy!" Syaoran complained.  Sakura took out her key and transformed it. A purple aura was close and soon entered the room.

"Ohayu Sakura…gaki…" Touya smirked. 

"How'd you get in here?" Syaoran asked.

"My key, duh!" Touya said showing his now extended wand.  

"It's like mine, except mine's pink!" Sakura said showing her wand.

"It's in there…" Touya said pointing at Michelle's room.

"Michelle…"Sakura whispered. She dropped her wand and ran into the room.

"WAIT SAKURA! It could be dangerous!" Touya said running after her.  Syaoran sighed, picked up Sakura's wand and ran in after the two. 

Everyone stood there frozen…stunned.  Michelle's brand new room was destroyed.  Michelle stood in the middle of the room. Michelle pointed at a vase, which floated into the air.  Swiftly Michelle moved her hand towards a wall and the vase smashed into the wall.  Her sparkly brown eyes were now dark and cold.  

"Destroy!" Touya yelled, and immediately a black maiden floated out of Michelle, and Michelle fell to the ground.

"Destroy!  Return to your power confined! DESTORY!" Touya yelled as the creature was sucked back into card form and floated into Touya's hand.  Touya smiled and walked out, Syaoran cautiously following him.  Sakura sniffled and picked up Michelle and tucked her into her bed.

"Mommy!  Don't leave!  Michelley scawed!" Michelle cried hugging Sakura.

"Ok, but you do have to go to bed later.  Come on!" Sakura said lifting her daughter up and joined Syaoran and Touya in the living room.

"Hmpf!  You look just like Kero!" Syaoran said.

"Who does?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, this is my guardian Keira! (Pronounced Keara!)." Touya said.

"Nice to meet you Card Mistress!" Keira said appearing in front of Sakura.  She looked like a china doll, with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and beautiful flowing plain blue dress and about the size of Kero.

"Nice to meet you to, Keira!" Sakura smiled.

"Keira Kawaii!" Michelle squealed smiling reaching out for the guardian.

"Come on Michelle Bed time.  Syaoran, I'm going to bed. Can you put Michelle to bed for me?" Sakura asked putting Michelle down.

"Sure…" Syaoran said standing up.

"Bye guys!  Nakura's coming over tomorrow so I need to sleep!'  See you later!" Touya said walking out.

"Night Sakura!" Syaoran said as he went to put Michelle to bed.

"Night Syaoran." Sakura yawned and went to bed.

~~~***Next Day-Hirragizawa Mansion***~~~

Tomoyo yawned and rolled over sitting up.  It was 12:30pm.  

'He's definitely up by now.  Guess he's letting me sleep in early these days.'  Tomoyo thought as she got up.  She brushed her long black hair and put on a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans and found her way downstairs.  Eriol was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mmmm, smells good!" Tomoyo said giving her fiancée a hug.

"Yup, and it's ready!" Eriol said taking out some plates and serving breakfast.  Nakura quickly came down and ate.

"See you guys later! I'm going to Touya's place and I may spend the night. I'll come back to pick up my bride's maid dress if I do and meet you guys later and Sakura's apartment so we can all go to the church!  See ya!" Nakura said rushing out.

"I'm going to go and call the Li's and see if they want to come over and we can go for a swim in the pool and stuff before everyone rushes around getting ready for tomorrow!" Eriol said.

"OK!  I'll go get ready and meet you down by the pool!" Tomoyo said rushing out.

"Now to find out what's wrong…" Eriol mumbled, turning to his study to call Sakura.

~~~***Li Apartment***~~~

"Morning Syaoran!" Sakura said brightly as she placed a plate on the table.  Michelle was eating her breakfast already and Chloe was in a little baby seat.

"Morning Sakura…have you noticed anything wrong?" Syaoran asked.  

"No…why?" Sakura said putting a plate in front of Syaoran.

"Umm...nothing never mind." Syaoran said starting to eat his breakfast.  Sakura sat down and started to eat, then dropped her fork.

"It's gone…oh no!" Sakura screamed running out.

"What's gone daddy?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing Michelle…nothing…finish your breakfast!" Syaoran said running to their room.  Sakura sat crying on the bed holding her star key.

"They're gone!  The Sakura cards and the Sakura book are all gone!" Sakura cried hugging Syaoran.

"Maybe you put it somewhere else…" Syaoran said.

"No! Don't be stupid!  We both know they are gone!  I can't feel the warm safe aura anywhere!" Sakura said.  The phone rang and sniffing Sakura picked it up.

"Ohayu?" Sakura said softly into the phone.

"You know, don't you?" said a male voice into the phone.

"Yeah…" Sakura sniffed.

"Well, I might know where they are…but we won't be able to go for at least a week…I'll tell you when you come over…if you still want to.  Tomoyo and I were going to invite you guys over and have a mini party with some old friends before tomorrow!" Eriol said.

"You mean Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and everyone?" Sakura brightened up.

"Yea!  We're going to call them over and have like a picnic and go swimming!" Eriol said.

"Sure, why not.  Get my mind off this for a while!" Sakura said.

"See you soon!  Ja!" Eriol said.

"Ja ne!" Sakura said hanging up.

"Card are gone, Eriol explain, pool party and Eriol's, leave now!" Sakura mumbled as she grabbed a picnic basket and started to make some snacks and put them in the basket.

"Umm….ok…" Syaoran said.  He picked up Michelle and cleaned her up and changed her into her swimsuit put her clothes over top. He changed Chloe and put some towels and other stuff in a bag and they 4 soon left.

~~~***Hirragizawa Mansion***~~~

"Hey Sakura and Syaoran!" Eriol greeted them at the door.

"Hey…" Sakura mumbled as she went to find Tomoyo and her friends.

"Is she okay?" Eriol asked taking Chloe while Syaoran managed Michelle.

"No…she's been like this since she couldn't feel the Sakura cards presence!" Syaoran said 

"Hey Syaoran!  Good to see you!" Takashi said walking up.

"Hey Takashi!  Good to see you to!" Syaoran said.

"Hey! Are these two your kids?" 

"Yeah!  Takashi, this is Michelle and Chloe!" Syaoran said.

"Hiya Taki!" Michelle giggled and ran off to find her mother.

"Umm…she can be hyper sometimes!" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, Maika, my daughter can be like that!" Takashi laughed.

"The great Takashi Yamakazi actually got married and had kids!"  Eriol said as the two men stood shocked and laughed.

"Yeah, to Chiharu of course, and a boy to be born around December!" Takashi said.

"DUH!  Come on, everyone's waiting for us!" Takashi finished and ran out. Syaoran and Eriol followed with Chloe and saw some of their close friends all either swimming, eating, talking or sun tanning.

  
"Wow, big party!" Syaoran said.

"Hahaha!" Eriol mocked.  Sakura and Tomoyo were talking with Rika and Naoko and Chiharu as Takashi was playing with Maika and Michelle in the water.  Michelle and Maika seemed to be getting along great to.

"There's Chloe!" Sakura said taking Chloe from Eriol and running back to her friends.

"Awww!  She's so cute! She looks just like you!" Rika exclaimed looking down at the baby.

"Awww! She's adorable!  She has Syaoran's eyes!" Chiharu said.

"She does!  And Syaoran's hair!" Naoko said.

"Sakura!  Look!  We can all swim now!  I made this basket that floats and Chloe can go in it and not get wet!" Tomoyo said as she pulled off her t-shirt and jeans, wearing her bikini.  Sakura laughed as they all changed and joined Takashi, Michelle, and Maika in the pool.

"Syaoran, The Sakura Book is in another dimension right now.  We have to rest our magic and get a lot of rest ourselves if we want to be able to go there. But not for another week.  A sorceress, sister to Michel, is going to get the Sakura Book and the Khan Book, once it becomes the Touya Book and then destroy me, you, Sakura, Touya and Tomoyo…then destroy or take over the world." Eriol said taking his friend to the side.

"Why kill Tomoyo?  She doesn't have powers!" Syaoran said.

"I know…but she was involved in this…with taping Sakura and stuff…" Eriol sighed.

"Well…we can tell Sakura later…after everyone else leaves!" Syaoran said.  He smirked as he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and dumped it on Eriol's head.

"Your so dead Syaoran!" Eriol laughed as he went to start a water fight with everyone.  

~~~***Later that Evening***~~~

"Bye you guys!  See you tomorrow!  Remember! Three o'clock at my apartment!" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo waved bye to their friends.

"Bye Sakura!  See you Tomoyo!" they all said as they left and went their separate ways.

"Come on you guys.  We have stuff to talk about…" Eriol said walking into his study.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who nodded and followed Eriol.

"Sakura, why don't we put the kids to bed first and see what Eriol wants." Tomoyo said holding a sleepy Michelle and Sakura holding Chloe. Sakura nodded and Tomoyo lead her upstairs into a small room.  She placed Michelle onto a bed and Sakura laid Chloe in a crib.

"You already have this stuff?" Sakura asked closing the door.

"Yea, I told you.  Eriol gets all this stuff for when we have kids of our own." Tomoyo smiled.  Sakura smiled as they walked into the study.  Eriol was sitting in his 'chair'.  (The one he always sits in on TV!) Syaoran on a couch.  Sakura went and joined her husband and Tomoyo across from them.

"Sakura.  I know where the Sakura Book is…BUT before you get all hopeful wait… The Sakura Book is in another dimension right now.  We have to rest our magic and get a lot of rest ourselves if we want to be able to go there. But not for another week.  A sorceress, sister to Michel, is going to get the Sakura Book and the Khan Book, once it becomes the Touya Book and then destroy me, you, Syaoran, Touya and Tomoyo…then destroy of take over the world." Eriol said looking into the fire blazing.

"Destroy…like kill…but what's the point?  If she kills us, then the powers will be gone and the cards will be locked up again and she won't be able to open it.  And why kill Tomoyo?  What about Chloe and Michelle?" Sakura said a little scared and curling up to Syaoran.

"Yes kill, she would get us, drain our magical powers so the cards will think she is Touya and you, kill Tomoyo because she was involved in this, like taping you and stuff AND she'll also drain Chloe's and Michelle's powers and kill them also!" Eriol said taking a deep breath.  Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she started to cry.  Syaoran tried to comfort her but it wasn't really helping.

"I knew this would be kind of hard on her especially after just having Chloe…"Eriol mumbled looking down.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Eriol.  We never caused this and I know we can stop her, whatever her name is…" Tomoyo said kneeling beside Eriol.

  
"I know, I just feel bad…" Eriol said, stroking her hair.  "Tell Syaoran that he and Sakura can stay the night If they want to and I'm going to go to bed…and think…" Eriol said kissing her good night and leaving.  Sakura looked up and sniffed.  Her eyes were red and her eyes were still watery.

"Sakura, umm…why don't you guys stay the night, it may help.  Besides, Eriol wants you guys to start training as soon as possible." Tomoyo said softly.  Sakura nodded and went upstairs to the guest bedroom where they usually stayed.

"Good Night Syaoran." Tomoyo said leaving. He nodded and found his way to the library.  Looking through the books he found the one he was looking for.  A dust old red book with the name Clow Reed on the cover. He blew the dust off and opened it up.

The cards are concealed at last!  The Clow Book and The Khan Book will soon be sent out to be found by their rightful owners.  The owner of the Clow Book will be Sakura Kinimoto and the Khan Book her brother Touya Kinimoto.  Michel is sent to another dimension, but I still fear for his sister who is gone.  Before I was able to do anything, she had escaped and hid her aura.  She will cause a great deal of pain for Sakura and Touya.  Especially Touya.  The last thing she said was she would free her brother and get the Clow and Khan Books.  I know the two will be okay.  My reincarnation, Eriol, will help them.  I fear for my descendant Syaoran.  Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Touya will all need to train very hard to defeat her.  Her name is Brishina.  Also Tomoyo, Eriol's wife, will be a big help.  Although no one will find out, unless the see this, they may never get a good use of her powers.  She will become very strong if she learns to control them and use them.  I hope she does and I hope she will get help from my reincarnation.  I must go.  I need to talk to Yue, Cerberus, Spinel Sun, and Keira about this.  Good Bye.  

Syaoran closed the book, amazed.  Clow Reed knew all, Tomoyo had powers, he knew Keira and he knew Sakura and Touya were going to be the owners.  Of course it was Clow Reed but this was big news.  'Had Eriol read this or was he just not telling them.' Syaoran thought.  He left the book on a table and joined Sakura upstairs.  She slept peacefully in the bed.  Michelle also asleep on a smaller bed.  Chloe was awake, but quiet.  Syaoran smiled and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie, why are you awake?  It's late!" he said holding her while standing by the window. Syaoran stood with her for a while quietly humming to lull her to sleep and soon she was.  Syaoran placed her back in the crib and looked at her. She did look like him.  He smiled as he felt her warm orange aura glowing.  He felt around the house looking for everyone's.  Sakura's pink aura, his green aura, Chloe's orange aura, Eriol's blue aura, Michelle's gold aura, Touya's purple aura and the new red aura.

'Why hadn't I, Eriol or Sakura sensed it?' Syaoran thought as he changed and climbed into the bed.  He decided to sleep on it and ask questions the next morning.  Yawning he went to sleep.  

~~~***Next Morning***~~~

Sakura yawned and woke up.  "Wedding Day!  I can't wait!  Tomoyo will be so kawaii in her wedding dress!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  She put on a pair of jeans and a light baby blue t-shirt.  They kept clothes in that bedroom sometimes in case they stayed over suddenly and was technically their room.

She went downstairs and saw Eriol and Tomoyo eating breakfast.  As she walked into the room it hit her.  That red aura…it was coming from…Tomoyo!  She was shocked but decided to save it for later.  She to grabbed a plate and ate some cereal and soon Syaoran came down with Michelle and Chloe.  They all ate and Chloe was fed.

"Sakura, Syaoran come with me.  Tomoyo watch Michelle and Chloe please.  Will be right back!" Eriol said walking out.  The couple nodded and left.  Tomoyo sighed.  She was left out of a lot including this and she hated it, she wished she to had magical powers…if she ever knew!

"Syaoran, Sakura…Tomoyo has powers!" Eriol said as he started walking around the library. Sakura and Syaoran watched him walk back and forth mumbling.

"He's gonna make a whole in the ground if he keeps doing that!" Syaoran said smirking to Sakura. She giggled and told Eriol to sit.  Syaoran grabbed the book from the night before and gave it to Eriol and quickly read it.

"Time to explain some stuff in short form.  Remember when I told you…

***Flash Back***

"It all started back in Clow Reed's time. While he created the Clow Book, Michel was alive.  Michel was jealous and enraged at how extraordinary Clow's magic had become that he plotted to steal the book.  Although he didn't succeed.  So he sent himself to another dimension and as we know, came back and tried to take it but we got rid of him.  Also, another man, related to Michel, but a lot more powerful, had created _his_ own book.  Clow found out and was furious and sent him to another dimension as well.  Clow was never able to find the book, nor able to locate it's magical powers.  The man probably hid its powers and placed it so that someone in the future could find it and cause problems over Japan and further.  Although someone recently has found this book, broke the seal and now has to try and capture the cards.  Although Sakura has been capturing them.  Clow knew that once they were loose, he knew not what to do so along with the Star Key ability to transform the cards; he gave it the ability to transform other things into Star Cards.  So someone else has the ability to capture cards _and _probably knows of the Clow Cards. So we just have to get the guy who broke the seal and deal with this.  Although it may not be easy for a reason…" Eriol finished.

***End of Flashback***

"Well.  I'm confused so I'm going to talk it all out right now!  Clow created the Clow Book.  The guy related to Michel, named Tamiki created the Khan Book.  Tamiki was killed, Michel sent to another dimension.  Brishina, sister to Michel and cousin to Tamiki wanted revenge so she ran away, built up her powers and came back to get both books.  Tomoyo has powers we never knew about and she is almost as strong as us.  We all have to train for this.  Clow Reed knew of all this because he, of course, was Clow Reed.  He also created Keira, and made her the guardian of the Khan Book…" Eriol said a little more calmed down. (SL:  Whew!  I hope that straightens out stuff.  I was confused myself!  Lol)

"We do have to tell Tomoyo…" Syaoran said.

"I don't want to worry her…she may get stressed out and not want to get married today…"Eriol said.  

"Really?  I have a right to know!  I am after all involved in this!  I'm really mad but not stressed! See you later Eriol!" Tomoyo said walking in, giving him a kiss and running out.

"I'll be at your apartment with Chloe and Michelle with all our dresses and stuff.  Eriol all your things and Syaoran's, Fujiitaka's, Touya's, Takashi's stuff is up in my clothes room.  Good Bye!" Tomoyo said slamming the doors to the library.  The three friends sweatdropped.  They had never seen Tomoyo so mad!  

"I'll go get ready for the wedding!  See you guys later!" Sakura said giving Syaoran a quick kiss before running out.

~~~***Sakura's Apartment***~~~

Nakura softly knocked on the door before walking into the apartment.  Sakura was nowhere in site.  Chloe was in a crib across the room and Michelle was playing with some toys.  Tomoyo was setting up a table with make-up and hair accessories.  Beautiful dresses were hung up and ready to be put on. 

"Hey…are you okay?" Nakura said softly.

"No, they didn't tell me anything!" Tomoyo cried collapsing on the floor.  Nakura led her to the couch.  Tomoyo sniffed and continued. "I have magic powers.  Eriol wasn't going to tell me until after the wedding and…" Tomoyo went on and Nakura listened.

"Wow…that's a lot!  I'm sure Eriol did it for the best!  Don't Worry!  You're supposed to be happy on your wedding day!" Nakura said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Nakura.  You are always a great friend!" Tomoyo said wiping her tears away.  Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko soon came and they all began to get ready for the wedding.

~~~***Hirragizawa Mansion***~~~

The guys were also getting ready and soon left for the church…

SL: OKAY!  I leave you there!  I was going to add in the wedding and make it a cliffy but decided against it!  I'm tired and I wanna go to bed!  I have a French Exam tomorrow and I didn't study…so I'll leave you there and I'm gonna study!  R/R!  THANX!  

~Princess Sarah


	5. Wedding Bells and Resting

Chapter 5

Wedding Bells and Resting

SL:  HEY ALL!  GUESS WHAT!  I failed my French exam!L  Poor me!  Anywayz, I passed the courses by 3%.  Anywayz, I got an idea for this chapter.  It may be shorter then usually but oh well!  It has less action and it's settled down and calm.   I hope you enjoy, so I hope you enjoy and herez chapter 5!

Wedding Bells and Resting 

The guys quickly got to the church and all went into the sanctuary.  Flowers were placed everywhere and on the rows were white bows and white garland.  (SL:  Like that Christmas stuff! Lolz!)

 "Wow!  Who decorated this place!" Takashi said looking around.  The guys looked at him blankly.  "Riiiight...I knew Tomoyo would do this on her own…" Takashi said.  

~~~***Sakura's Apartment***~~~

"OH!  Tomoyo you look so gorgeous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" al the girls squealed as they played around with her hair, make-up, dress and jewellery.  Tomoyo sweat dropped.  

"Hey!  This gets back at you for all those years!" Sakura said as she brushed some of her hair.  

"OK!  Were done!" Chiharu said as everyone moved back.  Tomoyo stood up and ran to look in a full-length mirror.  Her long white dress flowed around her, make-up was applied, and she had on a diamond necklace from Eriol and earrings.  

"Wow!  I do!" Tomoyo said twirling around.  

"Come on!  We really have to get going!  The guys are already there and the guests will be arriving at the church in 15 minutes!" Sakura said checking her watch.  The girls quickly finished their make-up and fixed their dresses and got into the limo waiting and left for the church.  Once at the church they assured Tomoyo that Eriol and everyone was there and that she should stop worrying.   

"Even I wasn't this nervous!" Sakura said sitting beside Tomoyo.  

"I know, but that was different!" Tomoyo said.  The rest of the girls said they'd be right back and left.  

"How's it different?" Sakura asked.

"Because…he has magic, and he's like older…sort of.  He's the reincarnation of Clow Reed!  And he has magic and I don't.  And when you guys get in trouble I can't help and he's always there helping.  I can't do anything!" Tomoyo said crying softly.

"Oh Tomoyo!  It's ok!  He loves you!  You love him too!  That's all that matters!  Eriol knows that you feel that way because he was talking with Syaoran a couple days ago about it.  Don't feel bad!  Besides, you help in lots of ways!  You cheer us on and that really helps, and you give us the great costumes and you're always there with great decorating advice!  It's okay!" Sakura said giving her a hug.  Tomoyo nodded and wiped her tears.

"Come on!  Let's fix your make-up!" Sakura said pulling her over to a vanity table.  The girls rushed in and said it was time to go.  They nodded and smiled.  Finally time for Tomoyo Daidouji to become Tomoyo Hirragizawa.  Tomoyo took a deep breath and followed her friends.  

(SL:  Okay, I'm not about to describe the wedding, so just imagine a really pretty one and it was all happy!)

~~~***That Night***~~~

Tomoyo and Eriol dropped on their couch, Sakura and Syaoran across them.  They were all changed and in regular clothes. Really tired.  After a great wedding and wedding reception in their backyard, everyone had left except Sakura, Syaoran, and Sonomi.  

"I'm so proud of you!" Sonomi said giving her daughter a hug.  Tomoyo returned the hug and smiled at her mom whispering a thanks.  

"I have to go hunny, but I'll see you later!  Have fun!  Bye Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran!" Sonomi said waving before leaving.

"Well, that's over with!" Syaoran said leaning back into the couch.

"You guys hungry?" Nakura said looking in.  

"Sure." They all said, Sakura leaning on Syaoran and Tomoyo on Eriol. She nodded and left.

"You guys wanna stay the night?" Tomoyo asked.  Sakura looked at Syaoran. 

"Sure, but I'll go and get the kids.  Sakura's dad is baby-sitting them for now." Syaoran said standing up.

"OK, see you soon!" Tomoyo and Sakura said and he walked out.  Nakura came back in with some chips, pop, cookies and some other munchies.  

"Yummy!" Sakura and Tomoyo said digging into the food.  Eriol rolled his eyes and grabbed a can of pop.  

~~~***Kinimoto Home***~~~

"Hey guys!" Syaoran said popping into the living room.  Fujiitaka was sitting on the floor with Michelle playing with some Barbie's (LOL) and Touya was holding a sleeping Chloe.  

"I'm here to pick them up!  Me and Sakura are staying the night and Eriol's." 

"YAY!  Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol!" Michelle said jumping up.  Syaoran nodded and left with her and Touya still holding Chloe.  Syaoran strapped Michelle into her seat and Touya put Chloe in hers.

"Thanks Touya!  See you later!" Syaoran said getting in and leaving.  Touya nodded and went back in the house.

~~~***Hiirigiwaza Mansion***~~~

Sakura and Tomoyo sat beside each other eating and talking a mile a minute.  Eriol watched in disbelief slowly eating and taking a few sips of his drink every so often. 

'Who knew girls could talk that fast!' Eriol thought.

Syaoran came slowly through the door, Chloe in her seat and Michelle slowly behind.

"Moooommyy!  Michelley tiwerd!" Michelle wined climbing into Sakura's lap.  

"I'll take her upstairs for you!" Tomoyo offered.  Sakura nodded and Tomoyo picked Michelle up and carried her upstairs.  

"Want me to take Chloe up for you?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I'll take her up.  I have to feed her and then get her to bed and say good night to Michelle." Sakura said taking Chloe.  He nodded and sat down and Sakura left.

"Tired…girls talk way to fast!" Eriol said shaking his head.  Syaoran laughed as he grabbed a can of pop and a plate for some chips.  10 minutes later, the girls came down and started talking again.  Syaoran and Eriol sighed.  

"These girls will never change!" the two said, and then grinned evilly.  The two were talking and not paying attention to the evil grins on their husband's faces.  

"NOW!" Eriol yelled, as the two appeared behind the girls and dumped pop and chips and a made a bag of confetti appear and dumped that on them too.  The girls screamed and looked down at their selves and then down on the floor, where the two guys were laughing.

"You…guys…*pant*…should …*breath*…have seen…the looks on your faces!" Eriol laughed. Sakura growled as she grabbed a full can of pop and threw it Syaoran's head.  It hit his head and he fell down.  

"Ouch!" he winced as he rubbed his head.  Sakura smiled happily.  Tomoyo caught on and grabbed a bowl of chips and dumped it on Eriol's head. 

"Ohhh!  You guys are gonna get it!" Sakura and Tomoyo said standing above their husbands.  So for a while the four had their little food fight before Michelle came down complaining about a nightmare.  Nakura came in and told them she'd take care of her while staring at the disastrous room.  

"Well, I'm gonna go and get a shower…" Tomoyo said.  

"Hai!  I think I'll need one to!  My hair's all sticky and so is everything else!" Sakura said as she tried to pick of some chips of her t-shirt.  The two girls ran upstairs to take their showers.  Eriol and Syaoran started to clean up the living room and Nakura joined them.  An hour lady, the girls came down, their hair dry and in pj's and housecoats. Sakura's pink and Tomoyo's purple.  The boys left and took their showers and came back in 30 minutes and changed.  They all decided to watch a movie.

"I think theirs one in there…just press play…" Tomoyo said handing Eriol the remote.  Taking it he pressed play.  Syaoran flashed onto the screen with Sakura when they were at Syaoran's apartment.  

"We really don't have a life…" Syaoran said staring at the screen.

"Definitely!  I didn't now they taped THAT!" Sakura said with a horrified look on her face.  

"OK!  IT'LL STOP NOW!" Syaoran shouted turning off the tv.  

"Awww!  But my cute little descendant!  I haven't seen this!" Eriol said trying to take the remote. 

"Well then I'm so going!" Sakura and Syaoran said standing.

"OK!  Good-Night!" Eriol shouted after them as they ran up the stairs.

"They don't even know how much I have on this tape!" Tomoyo said turning it on again.

~~~***The Next Morning***~~~

Tomoyo woke up and yawned.  Sunlight poured through her window.  She reached over and hit empty air. 

'Where's Eriol?'

"Behind you…" said someone from (obviously) behind her.  Tomoyo yelped and turned around.  Eriol stood there dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.  

"Y-y-you read my mind…" Tomoyo said looking up at him.

"Is it that obvious?" Eriol said.

"H-h-how?" Tomoyo asked.

"Reading." He answered simply.

"Oh.  So can you read my mind now?" Tomoyo asked sitting up on her knees.

"Hmmm, I don't know…it's kinda hard…" Eriol said leaning down and giving her a loving kiss.  Tomoyo smiled and jumped up.  

"So what time is it?  Is Sakura and Syaoran still here?  What should we do today?" Tomoyo said rummaging though her drawers.  

"Whoa!  Slow down!  It's lunch time, yes their here, and we were thinking of going on a picnic for lunch!" Eriol said.

(SL:  KK!  Just to clear some things up!  It's like the beginning of August!  KK?  YAY!)

"Great!  I'll be down in a second!  And don't do that mind thing!  It creeped me out!" Tomoyo said as she turned to her closet.

'Whatever you say!' Eriol thought.  Tomoyo whirled around and glared at him.

"Okay!  Okay!  I'm going!" Eriol said walking out.

'Love you!' Tomoyo thought smiling.

'Love you to!' she giggled and pulled out a pink skirt and white t-shirt, took a quick shower, brushed and dried her hair, brushed her teeth, got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Good-Morning!" Tomoyo chirped.  Everyone was dressed and ready to go.

"Okay!  Let's go!" Michelle said jumping up.  Everyone followed the happy energetic Michelle to a park.  They settled down and ate sitting on blankets.  

Sakura sighed as she finished her sandwich and leaned against Syaoran.  "When do you think we can go and get my cards?"

"To be truthful, I'm not sure.  We'll know when it's time, all we have to do is wait and be rested and ready when it comes.  So does Touya.  He needs to get the rest of his cards and they need to be transformed, just like you did with your cards." Eriol said, with Tomoyo leaning against him.  Michelle was running around and playing and Tomoyo was holding Chloe.  Sakura sighed again.  "I miss feeling their protection and their soft auras." 

"I know.  Just wait.  Besides, without the interruptions you'll have lots of time to stay and be with Chloe." Eriol said.  Sakura nodded.  

"Well, I kind of want to get home.  I'll see you guys later!" Sakura said getting up. 

"Okay! Oh yeah!  Sakura, we're going to go out of town for a few days, we'll be back by Saturday!" Tomoyo said giving her friend a hug.  

"Ok!  Have fun!" Sakura said returning the hug and Syaoran taking Chloe.  

They all left and headed home, each to find a little surprise…waiting for them.  

~~~Li Apartment***~~~

"Yaaaay!  Home!!!" Michelle said running through the front door of the apartment.  Sakura and Syaoran following her.  A package sat on the table in the middle of the living room.  Michelle was playing in her room.

"I'll put Chloe down for her nap and then we'll see what it is!  Don't touch it!" Syaoran warned taking Chloe.  Sakura nodded and gazed at it from the couch.  Syaoran came in and carefully took it.  

_Sakura and Syaoran_ was written across the top.  Carefully, he opened it.  Inside was a tape.  Sakura and Syaoran sweatedropped.  

"A tape?  Well, put it in…" Sakura said.  He did and joined Sakura.  A flash of horror and pain flew across Sakura's face.  A picture of Toemedo flashed on the screen.  Although it was in mass devastation.  It showed Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Michelle, Chloe, Yukito, and Touya in a pink circle.  One by one they all died, Sakura left alone.  A figure stood a few feet away from them.  Sakura was in a battle costume, holding her wand, and looked really tired.  The figure raised his hand and waved it at her.  She flew backwards and into a wall.  

"This is YOUR near future.  Give the Khan cards and give up the Sakura cards or face the consequences!" a female voice said. 

"You think this could come true!" Sakura said hugging her knees. "Besides, Yuki has been gone for years!  He went to England!  And  that sorceress already has my cards!"

"I know, I know…" Syaoran said grabbing the phone.  He called Eriol.

"Eriol did you get a tape…yeah…no…really bad…sleeping and playing…two weeks…not going, why…I see…ok, Bye." 

"So what did he say?" Sakura sniffled.  

"He's not going out of town and he got the exact same tape, except it said for Tomoyo to beware and now she's really mad because she remembered she to has magical powers and now she's in a room in the mansion destroying things because Eriol should of told her earlier." Syaoran sighed and sat down.

"Poor Tomoyo, Eriol should have told her earlier.  It wasn't fair but it could have got her stressed out." Sakura said leaning on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Yeah, so you want to watch a real movie?" Syaoran asked bored.

"Sure…how about that new movie Sweet Home Alabama that I bought the other day!" Sakura said perking up.  (SL: LOL!  I'm obsessed wit dat movie!)

He rolled his eyes and put it anyways, and spent the next hour and a half watching it.  When it was done it was about 6:30.

"Want me to go and make dinner, while you go wake up Chloe and see what Michelle's doing?" Syaoran said turning off the television.

"Sure." Sakura said standing up and leaving.  He walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards and decided on making some noodles.  (SL: YUMMY!) He set the table, poured some drinks and Sakura, Michelle and Chloe came in.  They all ate their dinner in silence.  (SL: HA!  Ya right!)  Sakura and Syaoran ate their dinner in silence and Michelle talked about how she got to start Kindergarten in September.  The two were too gloomy to talk about anything.  They knew what was coming and wasn't the least bit happy about it.  (SL:  MY ENTIRE FAULT!  MU HAHAHAHAH!) After diner Sakura put Michelle to bed after giving her a bath, fed Chloe, and put her to bed.  

"Syao-chan!  I'm going to bed…like Eriol said he wants us to get sleep." Sakura yawned.  

He nodded.  "Eriol wants us over to train tomorrow.  He also wants to start to see how intense Tomoyo's powers are." Syaoran said following Sakura.

"Hai. Do you think she'll be okay?" Sakura asked changing into her pyjamas.

"Of course…although that room she was in probably isn't.  When she's mad, she's _really_ mad.  But Eriol'll talk to her.  She'll be fine tomorrow!  I'm sure!" Syaoran said changing also.  Sakura smiled.  Syaoran had always made her feel better; even if it wasn't do much.  She climbed into bed and covered up, Syaoran joining her.  

"I hope so…Tomoyo was never the one to get so angry.  Even if someone was keeping a secret from her." Sakura said.

"But she was deprived of not knowing she had magical powers her whole life!" Syaoran said.

"But we never knew!" 

  
"We could of told her when we found out though!"

"Still!"    
  


"Wouldn't you be mad?"

"Hai, but that's different!"

"Oh well!  Good-Night Sakura!" Syaoran said giving her a kiss.

"Night Syaoran!" Sakura said as she curled up next to Syaoran.

~~~***Hiirigiwaza Mansion***~~~

Tomoyo grabbed a vase, concentrated a let go.  It floated.    
  


"Finally!  I can do this one!" Tomoyo said triumphantly.  A knock at the door drowned her happiness and Eriol peeked in.  

"Ummmm…can we talk?" Eriol said weekly.  Tomoyo looked away and pointed at the vase.  It flew at Eriol's head, and he quickly ducked letting it smash into the wall.

"Come on!  You can't stay mad forever!  I said I was sorry!" Eriol said blocking an attack.

"Watch me!" Tomoyo yelled chanting a spell.  Eriol floated up to the ceiling and, his shirt got hooked on a nail.

"Nice view…to high!  Going down!" Eriol smirked unhooking himself and falling to the ground, stopping about an inch from the ground.  

"You guys could of told me!" Tomoyo said storming over to her husband.

"But you _did_ find out when we did!" Eriol pointed out.  

"SO?  You weren't planning to tell me!" 

"Look I'm sorry!" Eriol said.  Tomoyo sighed.  She couldn't stay mad forever.  

"Oh fine!" Tomoyo said giving in.

"So how much have you mastered?" Eriol asked floating to the ground fully.

"Umm…I can make objects float and things disappear." Tomoyo said.

"Make the rug float." Eriol said pointing to a rug in the centre of the room. She nodded and concentrated making it float.

"Good job!  Now let's go!" Eriol said walking over to it.

"Why?  Where?" Tomoyo said slowly following him.

"You'll see." He said stepping up on to it.  He helped her up and chanted a spell.  It floated out the door and through the mansion.  

"Oh cool!" Tomoyo said.  They flew to their room and Eriol stepped down.  

"Stay there for a second." He said.  He grabbed a sweater for himself and for Tomoyo. 

"It may be a little chilly out tonight." He said as he climbed back on the floating rug.  "Come on!  Let's go for a ride!" Eriol smiled.  She gave him a questioning look as he snapped his fingers and the windows opened. 

"Wow!  What a beautiful night!" she sighed dreamily looking at the stars as they floated up high in the sky.

"Yea, but I know something more beautiful." Eriol said looking at her.

"What?" 

"You."

She smiled and kissed him and pushed him off.  She giggled and made the carpet fly down and catch him before he hit the ground.  

"What was that for!" 

"For being to sweet!" she smiled.

~~~***The Next Morning***~~~

Sakura yawned tiredly.  After waking up three times to calm down Chloe or feed her she finally woke up.  

"Oh well!  Eriol said for us to rest!  So I'm sleeping!" Sakura said lying back down and covering her head.

"Sakura!  Waaaakkeee uuuuuuupppp!" Syaoran whispered gently shaking her gently.  

"Noooo!  I want to sleep!  Eriol said to rest!" Sakura said looking up at him.  

"Oh fine!  Here...me a Michelle made you breakfast.  Chloe's down for a nap.  Michelle is going to in an hour, and then I'm going to hang out with Eriol and Tomoyo will be over here, once Michele is down.  Ok?" he said sitting beside her.  

"Why?  What time is it?" 

"Uhh…12." 

"Really?  Wow!  I feel so tired!"

"You were up three times during the night!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" 

"OK!  See you later, hunny." Syaoran said kissing her and running out.  Sakura sighed happily and looked at the tray.  She flicked on the TV that was in their room and started to eat her breakfast.  

"Bye Sakura!  See you at 6!" Syaoran called out.

"Byeee!"  she finished, flicked off the television and went to check on her girls.  Chloe was soundly sleeping but Michelle was sitting up in her bed.

"What's wrong, hunny?" Sakura asked her daughter. 

"I can't sweep!" Sakura smiled and kissed her daughter.  "Here, here's your teddy and bunny." Sakura said handing her daughter her two favourite teddy's and she softly hummed to Michelle.  Once asleep she ran and got a quick shower, blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth and changed into a pink t-shirt, jeans and a jean jacket. A soft knock was at the door.  Sakura brushed her hair quickly and ran to get the door.  

"Oh hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"I'm sooooo tired!" Tomoyo said flopping on the couch.

"How come?" 

"Up late…"

"Reeealllly…" Sakura said interested.

"Oh shut up!  We went on a magical carpet ride!"  
  


"Did you fall asleep watching 'Aladdin' again?" 

"NO!  Really!  I can make things float and control them!  So he asked me to make the rug that was in a room float and he took me on this really nice carpet ride!  It was SOOO sweet!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Wow!  Must have been fun!" Sakura smiled.  

"Definitely!"

"So whadya wanna do!" Tomoyo said sitting up.

"I dunno…wanna play a game or something…I'm tired of movies, music will wake up the kids and nothing's on tv."  Sakura suggested.  

"Sure!  What game?" Tomoyo asked.

"I dunno…ummmm…..Monopoly?"

"Sure!" Sakura said running to Michelle's room.

~~~***Half an hour later***~~~

"YES!  I own more then half the properties and your still in jail!" Sakura said laughing and eating some chips.  

"Don't remind me!" Tomoyo mumbled rolling the dice.  "YES!  Finally!  I can get out!" 

"Rats!"

Tomoyo grabbed some cookies. "Mmm, chocolate chips!" Sakura giggled. 

"I keep them in stock!  Michelle LOVES them!" 

"So where do you think the guys went?" Tomoyo asked.

"I dunno.  Hey! Why don't we get someone to baby-sit Michelle and Chloe and we go see what they're doing?" Sakura said as she went four spaces.  "Ohhh!  I win $300 in a beauty pageant!"

"We can ask my dad to!" Sakura said picking up the phone.  Her dad said yes and he'd be right over and was in 5 minutes.  Sakura left some instructions and Sakura and Tomoyo left.

"They're at the mansion!" Tomoyo said jumping in her blue convertible.  

"Oh yeah...you can feel aura's." 

"I love it!  I can be like you guys now!  It's so great!  And I don't have to sit on the side-lines, videotaping and making clothes!" 

Sakura's eyes widened.  "Wow!  The great Tomoyo Hiirigiwaza actually admitted to stop videotaping and making clothes!" 

"I love my name!  And yes!  It can be KIND OF boring…besides! I want ACTION!"  Tomoyo giggled.  At the saying of ACTION, two shadowed figures jumped out and sprayed the girls with water.  They shrieked and looked at their attackers.

"SYAORAN!"  
  


"ERIOL!"

"TOMOYO!"

"SAKURA!" 

"YOUR SO DEAD!"  Sakura screamed as she ran into the mansion with Tomoyo.

"Theirs some water guns in the toy room!" 

"Good---where?" Sakura said searching frantically.

"The guys must of taken all of them! Come on! I think I saw some in the basement…"

"Greaaat…"

~~~***Basement***~~~

"It's so…ahhh choo!  Dusty!" Sakura said sneezing.

"I don't come down here very often…usually Eriol just keeps stuff down here!  Here they are!" Tomoyo said triumphantly pulling two packs out.  There was a gun attached to a big pack that strapped to the back.  "We fill this with water and we can stay loaded for at least 20 minutes!" Tomoyo said handing Sakura one.

"Got on in pink?"

"No!  Come on!"

They ran upstairs and looked around the corners and ran to kitchen and filled the packs with water.  

"Let's gololso" Tomoyo was stooped when her mouth was sprayed with water.

"YUCK ! SYAORAN!  Ewww!  Gross!  The water was like warm!"

"We've been sitting in the sun waiting for you guys to get out there!  Your pitiful!" Syaoran smirked resting his gun on his shoulder.   

Sakura quickly took of her jean jacket and Tomoyo took of her sweater and smiled at each other.  They smirked at the guys who gave them looks.  They took their revealed guns and started spraying them with water.

"Those things are so old!  But useful!  Come on!  RETREAT!" Eriol laughed running outside.  The girls giggled and ran after them.  

"Come…hide your aura!  Quick!" Sakura said hiding hers.

"I…Uhh…don't know…how to…" Tomoyo said.  Sakura stared at her.  

"Concentrate really hard and focus on the task at hand. You want to hide your aura so that the boys can't find you and cover you with water."  Tomoyo nodded and closed her eyes.  Sakura concentrated.  

"You did it!  It's gone!  Let's go!" Sakura said as she rounded the corner.  The boys could be seen as they peeked around a corner.  

"Sakura…they haven't hidden their aura's!  Dummy's!" Tomoyo whispered stiffening a laugh.

"Come on…on the count of three 1…2…3!" Sakura screamed and ran at the boys and started spraying them with water.

"AHH!  Eriol!  I'm empty!"  Syaoran yelled.

"Wait!  I'm half full…you go and refill while…*cough* stay here!" Eriol said spraying both the girls.  Syaoran ran away from the scene.  

"Kitchen, Kitchen, where's the dumb kitchen!" Syaoran said in frustration.

"Dumb house is so big.  Useless!  My house is bigger!" Syaoran smirked walking into the kitchen and filling up his water gun.  He looked up as he screwed on the cap.  

"Ok…I'm seeing things or I saw a shadow lurking over there…" Syaoran said to himself.  Carefully walking to the corner he peeked around. A tall body ran down the hall and turned and went up the stairs. 

"Got you now!  Hehehe…I feel like James Bond!" Syaoran laughed to himself. He ran upstairs and saw the figure enter a room. 

"GOTCHYA!  PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DON'T TRY A THING!  ANYTHING YOU SAY MAY AND WILL BE USED IN THE COURT OF LAW!" Syaoran said as he sprayed…………………..

Touya?

"GAKI!" 

"Touya!" 

"DEAD!" 

"AHHH!!!!"  Syaoran screamed and ran out of the room down the stairs and through frivolous halls and passageways.  "I think I lost him!" Syaoran said happily catching his breath.

"THINK AGAIN!" Touya said from in front of him.  Syaoran turned and ran straight for the doors ahead of him.  Opening the door, he slammed it.  Touya ran smack face into the doors and hurriedly opened it up.  Syaoran ran around the house until he found the group of friends.  

"Took you long enough!" Sakura said sitting on the grass.

"DIE GAKI DIE GAKI DIE!!!!!" Touya screamed running at Syaoran.  He put his hand up.  Touya stopped and glared at him.

"For your information…I'm NOT a gaki…and I'm NOT a cute little descendant! ****Glares daggers at Eriol and Touya**** BUT!  I am…Bond…James…Bond…" The four sweatdropped as Syaoran stood in a hero position.

"Lay off the chocolate!" Tomoyo laughed rolling over.

"What WERE you doing!" Sakura doubled over in laughter.

"Yea right cute little descendant!" Eriol smirked and laughed.  All Touya did was laugh.

"No one appreciates me!" Syaoran pouted sitting beside Sakura.

"Oh calm down Syaoran!" Sakura said stifled her laughter. "Ok!  We better get home…I wanna see my kids and like you said we have to rest…especially after all that!" 

"Ok!  See you guys later!" Eriol and Tomoyo waved good-bye.  Sakura grabbed her jean jacket and the two walked home.

"So Touya, what can I do you for?" 

"Well…I just wanted to have some things clarified.  Since I missed out on a lot of the information." 

~~~***Apartment***~~~

"Hey Chloe!  Michelle!  Did you have fun?" Syaoran said picking up Chloe from the floor.  She was watching the little toys that have objects hanging from a thing (SL: Can't describe! **sweat drop**)

"Mommy!  Look!  I made a picture!" Michelle said holding up her picture. 

Sakura gasped as she took the picture from Michelle's tiny hands.  

"Syaoran!  Look!  It's a picture of Clow Reed, Michel Brishina…

to be continued…

DUN DUN DUN!!

SL: SO EVIL!  YES I AM!  Remember? Brishina is the one seeking revenge!  The one who has the Sakura cards right now!

YAY!  CLIFFY!  Well…my bed time!  Nite and R/R! 


	6. Mysteries of the Descendant Li

                                                       Chapter 6 

                                        Mysteries of the Descendant Li 

SL:  HEY!  I'm sooooo sorry!  Here's chapter 6!  It's finally here! No homework, and Internet not working so I am TOTALLY bored.  So I decided to post up this chapter!  Hope you enjoy…

_From Chapter 5_

_"Hey Chloe!  Michelle!  Did you have fun?" Syaoran said picking up Chloe from the floor.  She was watching the little toys that have objects hanging from a thing._

_"Mommy!  Look!  I made a picture!" Michelle said holding up her picture. _

_Sakura gasped as she took the picture from Michelle's tiny hands.  _

_"Syaoran!  Look!  It's a picture of Clow Reed, Michel, Brishina…_

Chapter 6 

Mysteries of the Descendant Li

"Oh my gosh!  How does Michelle do this?" Sakura said grabbing the picture and shoving in Syaoran's face.  He looked at the picture.  It was definitely Clow Reed Michel and Brishina, but who was that girl in the background?

"Hey Sakura…whose that?" he said pointing out the small figure.

"Hmm…I dunno…it looks kind of like Michelle.  I don't get it.  How does she do this?  She must have some special ability.  Like my dreams, she must just think it or something.  We should ask Eriol." Sakura said picking up the phone.  Syaoran stopped her hanging up the phone.

"I'm tired of it, Sakura.  We've been together almost every day since we got back here.  Can we please just have a day to ourselves?" Syaoran said taking the picture from her.  Sakura smiled and nodded. 

"Ok.  I'm going to take a nap then." Sakura said heading towards their room.  He watched her leave and close the door and turned towards his daughters.

"Daddy!  Come play!  Michelle said dragging him into the toy room.  He sighed.  

'Life will never be the same.  Sakura's to depressed.  Tomoyo and Eriol are just married and have to go through all this and I'm the one that never gets my own time!  I really need a life!' Syaoran thought to himself as he played with Chloe on his lap.  Michelle played with her dolls and dollhouse.  Sakura yawned as she came out and stretched.  

"Afternoon, Sleepy!" Syaoran smirked.

"Afternoon Dopey!" Sakura shot back. "Did you put the Chloe down for a nap?"

"Oops. Sorry.  Do that now!" he said taking Chloe out of the room. 

"Hey Michelle.  You know the picture you drew earlier?"  she nodded.  "Who were the people in the picture?"

"Ummmm…the lady was Brishina and the two guys were Michel and Clow Reed."  
  


"How do you know all that?  Do you them?  What do you know about them?"  she asked.

"Well…when we were visiting Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol I had a bad dream.  You and daddy were asleep so I went downstairs.  Uncle Eriol was reading and I asked him about my bad dream and he thought that he should tell me about everything, I knew most of it but not all so he told me.  He explained how you're a cardcapi…a cardcap…

"A Card captor?"

"Yeah!  That…and how you guys all have special powers and how me and Chloe have some to!" Michelle finished.  Sakura nodded.  

"Who was the girl in the background?"  

"Remember, I have some to…I had a weird dream and it wasn't moving it just showed the three people and then it showed me in the background in a costume and holding a wand." 

"Does Eriol know about that dream?  How come you haven't been telling me!" Sakura said sitting down beside her daughter.

"No, I never told him yet.  And I never told you or daddy because you guys are always so busy with grow-up stuff and never have time for Chloe or me.  You guys stick us with baby-sitters or grandpa.  (SL:  What's that in Japanese!)  You guys are hardly there.  You're out helping with the wedding or Uncle Touya capturing his cards, and we can never tell you.  I can tell Uncle Eriol 'cause he'll listen." Michelle said looking down.  Sakura frowned and burst into tears as she picked up her daughter.    
  


"Michelle…I never knew!  I'm so sorry!" she said giving her a big bear hug.  

"S'okay mommy." She smiled hugging her mommy.  'Hopefully now she can less worry about her Sakura Cards!' 

Syaoran came in and stared at his daughter and wife.  

"What's wrong?" he asked kneeling down beside the two.

"Nothing." Sakura sniffed.  "Michelle…I promise I'll spend more time with you…Can I just spend some time with Daddy.  When Chloe wakes up we can go out for dinner ok!"

"K Mommy!" Michelle said turning back to her toys.  

Sakura sighed and smiled as she felt Syaoran hug her from behind.  

"Come on."  Sakura sniffed and followed.

"What was wrong with her?" he asked closing and locking the door, joining Sakura on the bed. 

"She felt as if we never spent enough time with her and Chloe.  She would always go to Eriol for advice and tell him about her prophetic dreams that she's been having and…" she continued what Michelle had showed her.

Syaoran smiled.  "I'm sure she'll be fine.  We can spend lots of more time with her, before we start training of course and then when we go and get the Sakura cards and deal with Brishina and then we can TRY and live a normal life!" Syaoran smiled his rare smile, made just for Sakura.  She always loved it and melted as she leaned over and kissed him.

~~~***Hiirigiwaza Mansion***~~~~

"Do you think this is to mean?" Eriol said staring into space, Tomoyo cuddled next to him and reading a book.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Doing this to Sakura and Syaoran, and Michelle."

"Well…yeah, but still."   
  


"I never expected it to either.  I knew it would sooner or later but not sooner." Eriol said still looking, he sighed and looked down at Tomoyo.

'If only she knew…'

~~~***That Night---6PM***~~~

Sakura and Syaoran opened the door to their room and Sakura went to get Chloe and Syaoran to get Michelle.

"Hey Michelle." He said looking into her room.

"Hey daddy!  We going to go now!" she said putting down her pencil crayons.  

"Yup!  Mommy's going to go and get Chloe changed.  Do you wanna help her?" he asked knowing she loved being a big sister.

"Sure!" she said jumping up off her chair and racing out.  He tentively stepped into her room and carefully picked up the picture.  Another picture.  He reached into his pocket and saw the other picture gone.  He left the picture and found the other in his room and quickly went back to Michelle's.  He put it next to her newly made one.  All of them had Michelle in the background.  Each also had exactly 7 stars in the black sky and beside Michelle, Michel, Clow Reed and Brishina were Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chloe, Touya, and Yukito.    And each had a little picture of the Hope Card in the corner.  

He took the two and stuffed them in the back pocket and joined Sakura and the kids in the hall.  

"Ready?"

"Yup!  Let's go!" he said.  The family spent the next two hours at one of the favourite kid places in town.  It had games, food, and pizza and any kid loved it.  Once they got home, they were all happy, and tired.  Michelle had a bath and went to bed after thanking Sakura.  Chloe was fed and put to bed soon after and Sakura fell onto the bed as Syaoran closed the door and sighed.

"Tired?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Gonna take a shower?"  
  
"Yup." Sakura said jumping up and grabbing her pyjamas and running into the bathroom in their room and came out 25 minutes later, dressed, dried and looking happy.

"Better?"  
  
"No." she smiled plopping beside him.

"Now?"

"Yeah."  He smiled and hugged her as she rested her head on his chest.  She sighed.  "Do you think life could ever be normal?  We have magic, so do our kids.  Eriol and now Tomoyo have powers, we are always fighting and it always brings us down some way or another.  It's getting old and annoying!" Sakura said snuggling into him more.  

"Maybe." He said running his hand through her hair.  "We all have powers and we were destined to do this.  Maybe if we go though all this we can get it over with and live normal life's."

"But what about the Sakura Cards.  They don't just sit there doing nothing.  They have to play a role in this some how!"

"Well, eventually, after all this…defeating Brishina and stuff we will find the new mistress or owner of whatever the cards." He said casually, regretting it.

"But I don't want the cards to leave me!" Sakura said looking up.

"Sorry, don't worry!  Maybe they just are handed down and Michelle or Chloe will get them!"

"Probably Michelle.  She seems to know a lot!"

"DUH!  She's my kid, and I'M helping raising her.  It's going to be hard for her once she gets into Kindergarten.  She'll be WAY ahead of everyone, the way she is now!"

"Maybe she'll skip a grade!"

"Well, whatever happens, she doesn't get her smartness from you!" Syaoran smiled.  Sakura slapped him playfully and soon the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Sakura woke up to a ringing noise.  Hitting around she started hitting the unknown object.  

"We need a new alarm clock, this one's broken!" Sakura mumbled opening her eyes. 

"We don't have an alarm, answer the phone!" Syaoran said turning to look at her.  Sakura sighed and answered.

"Moshi Moshi.  Li residence, Sakura-desu."  Sakura said mumbling into the phone.

"Morning Sakura!  I hope I didn't wake you up." Said a voice from the other end.

"Morning Tomoyo.  No you didn't.  What's up?"

"Yeah right.  Well, apparently Eriol's been doing his research and he found the exact way of getting into the next dimension.  He also wants you four over here in an hour to catch our plane."  
  
"PLANE!" Sakura said panicky jumping out of bed.  

"Yeah, we're going to Hong Kong!" 

"NANI!"

"Yup!  Be here in an hour.  We'll have three hours to explain and get to the airport."  Tomoyo said.

"OK!  See you soon!  Ja ne!" Sakura said before hanging up.

"JA NE!"

Sakura sighed.  Yep, definitely not normal.  Well…sort of!  

"UP UP UP!  We have an hour to get to Eriol's and catch a plane!"  Syaoran grumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled to the washroom.

Sakura dragged two suitcases out of the closet and started to stuff clothes and other stuff.  She sighed and laid her wand on top before putting the Sakura and Syaoran bear on top and closing it.  Stuffing the other with more clothes, she grabbed some of Chloe's and Michelle's and other stuff.  She opened her half empty closet and saw Syaoran's sword, Lasin board (SL: Spelling?) and Elemental cards.  She smiled and carefully placed them on top and zipped it up.  Pulling on a pair of jogging pants and a light sweater she ran to Michelle's room, leaving clothes for Syaoran on the unmade bed.  Peeking in she saw Michelle, dressed, colouring and a backpack beside her table.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Colouring and waiting to go."

"How did you…"

  
"I heard you scream it." Michelle said giggling.

"Ok…and the backpack?"

"Stuff for on the plane and when visiting Grandma!" 

"Ok…I'll go get Chloe and make a quick breakfast."

"K!"

"She's way to smart.  I'm _definitely_ getting Yelen to test her.  She can't be five and be so smart!"  Sakura opened Chloe's door and saw her sitting up in her crib.  

"Morning sweetie!" she said picking her up.  (SL:  Sitting up?  Time flies in fanfics!  It's my fic so dun flame me!  She's just say…ugh…4 months?  So it's like…September…yeah…I think…so Michelle has to start soon!  Uh oh…lol…Anywayz…)  

"Time to get you ready to go!" Sakura said setting her down on a change table and taking out some clothes from a dresser and quickly changing her.  Pulling out some small toys she put them in a small backpack for Chloe, picked her up and ran out to the kitchen.  Syaoran was standing their making some eggs.  

"THANK-YOU!  I never would have been finished in time!" Sakura said setting Chloe in a high chair.  He nodded and as he pulled out some plates and set some eggs on them and gave them to Sakura.  The three quickly ate as Sakura helped Chloe and then cleaned up.

"Ready!" Sakura said setting Chloe in a stroller and getting all the suitcases together. 

"Yeah…let's go!" he said.

~~~***15 minutes later***~~~

Tomoyo sighed looking out the window.  'They're gonna be late!' She saw a car pull up and smiled.  Running into the hallway she opened the door to let Michelle in who grabbed her leg.    
  


"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" Michelle screamed hugging Tomoyo.

"Hey Michelle.  Excited?"

"YUP!"  Syaoran, Sakura and Chloe came in.

"Eriol's in library.  Come on." She said, the four followed behind her.

Eriol looked up and smiled at Michelle.  

"Hi Uncle Eriol!" Michelle said scrambling into his lap.  "Guess what!  I had two more dreams! Except this time they moved and…" she looked at her parents and frowned.

Sakura smiled and told her to keep going.

"Well…the first one had a picture of Michel, Clow Reed, Brishina and me.  They were fighting kind of.  The second one did the same thing but after it showed me, mommy, daddy, Chloe, You, Tomoyo and Yukito."  

Eriol nodded and smiled.  "You're a very smart girl!"  She smiled triumphantly as she joined Tomoyo sitting on the couch.  Eriol motioned for Sakura and Syaoran to sit.

He paused and went on, "Yelen called.  She sensed a lot of danger coming and that everyone should be together.  She also wants to see Michelle and the elders…want to…have her tested." He stopped and looked at Sakura.  

"You mean…the same test I took when I got married to Syaoran?"

"And the test I took the year before I moved back here?" The two looked at each other.

"SHE'S WAY TO YOUNG!" the two blurted out.

"She could get hurt!" Sakura screamed.

"She may not be strong enough!" 

"Can I make her a costume?"  Tomoyo said.  The three glared at her.  "WHAT!  Just asking!"

"We'll talk about it later!  We've must go and meet Touya at the airport.  We're meeting Yukito in Hong Kong." Eriol said standing up.

Sakura glanced up.  "We get to see Yuki again!  YAY!" she squealed jumping around.  Everyone rolled their eyes and gathered up their stuff and put it into a limo.  Nakura came out with Spinel Sun, and put a suitcase in the trunk and joined the 6.  

"This isn't going to be fun!" Sakura sighed closing her eyes and leaning on Syaoran.  He nodded.

They arrived at the airport and got out.  Once inside they saw Touya waiting patiently on a bench.

"Where's your stuff?" 

"Already put it on the plane.  Hurry or you'll be late!" Touya said pushing Sakura to the counter.  

~~~***10 minutes later***~~~

Sakura settled Michelle by the aisle her in the middle, and Chloe beside her in a little seat, beside Tomoyo.  Eriol, Syaoran, Touya and another man sat on the other side.  

"Welcome to Flight 1678, from Japan to Hong Kong.  Please take a seat and buckle up for safety.  The flight will be three hours long, depending on the weather.  Please, sit back and enjoy the flight." A woman said over the intercom. 

"Sakura, do you think Michelle will be able to pass the test?" Tomoyo asked looking at the sleeping girl.

"I dunno.  Remember, we've only actually trained her three times and tested her abilities once and she was 4 then.  A year ago.  She could have advanced so much since then!  I'm just wondering whose going to have to test her…" Sakura wondered.

"Hey gaki…do you know whose testing Michelle?" Touya asked.

"No…and DON'T call me that!  Eriol had the plans…I just followed." He said glancing at the man beside him.  

Later on Syaoran and Eriol were basically the only ones awake on the plane.  Everyone had fallen asleep.  

"I don't trust that guy.  He looks really similar to Michel."  Eriol said looking at the man beside Syaoran.  He shrugged glancing at him.  

"There's only one way to find out and there's no way!" Syaoran said.  Eriol smirked looking at his descendant.

"NO!  NO WAY!"

~~~***Flashback***~~~

Syaoran followed the man out of the room. The other man led Sakura out 5 minutes later and before Syaoran was pushed back into the room and locked in he glanced at the man beside Sakura.  A black tattoo with a snake and two circles were on his arm. Before he could get a closer look he was locked in. 

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

"How do I get myself into these things!" Syaoran said as he carefully lifted the man's sleeve of the t-shirt.  "It's not there!" Syaoran whispered. 

"Try the other arm!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES OR I TELL SAKURA WHAT YOU DID THE DAY WE…" Eriol threatened.

"OK OK OK!  Just don't tell her!"  Syaoran grumbled in a whisper carefully reaching for the man's other sleeve.  Carefully he leaned against the seat in front of him and reached for it.  He slowly lifted it and saw the snake and two faint circles.  The man grumbled and his eyes fluttered opened.  Syaoran instincts kicking in, flopped back onto the seat and pretended to be sleeping.  The man looked around and saw Eriol who was leaning forward, trying to watch Syaoran and glared at him.  Eriol smiled innocently.  The man continued to glower at him and began to speak.

'Guess that doesn't work on him!'  "Umm…I think I'll be just going now…to much caffeine…need a washroom break…SAYANARA!"  Eriol said before tripping and stumbling over Syaoran and Touya to get out and ran to the back on the plane.  The man grumbled and checked his sleeve.  

'Guess they may have discovered me.  But oh well…the plan is falling perfectly into place.  Brishina will be so happy!' Michel thought before falling back asleep.

~~~***Li Estate***~~~

"ME!" Syaoran screamed.  Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol watched Syaoran pace around the room.  "There is NO way I'm am testing her! The clan must be crazy to think I'm going to test my daughter!  I could hurt her or something!"  

Eriol smirked.  "If you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the ground!"

"Shut up Hiirigiwaza!  I don't need your smart remarks now!"  Eriol shrugged and Syaoran went back to pacing.

The seven had arrived an hour earlier.  Touya had gone to pick up Yukito as soon as they had arrived at the estate.  They were waiting in the living room for Yelen and Syaoran's sisters to come.  Sakura was a little nervous.  Don't get her wrong, his sisters were awesome and really nice, but were way to hyper.  They hadn't seen them in three years and they hadn't even met four month Chloe yet.  Michelle looked at her dad and giggled.

"Daddy looks funny, mommy!"  Sakura smiled and looked down at the smiling Chloe who was sitting in Sakura's lap.

Yelen, Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa, and Xiefa (SL: Correct or wrong?) walked in and sweatdropped at their brother's behaviour but then turned to "kawaii mode".

"LITTLE BROTHER!  You've grown so much!  Look at you!" they all squealed glomping him.  

"Get…off…me…" Syaoran yelled pushing them off.  They turned to Tomoyo and Eriol and squealed at how they were such a kawaii couple and perfect for each other and how Tomoyo and Eriol had grown into such kawaii people.  They then turned to a frightened Sakura holding a smiley Chloe and a bubbly Michelle.

"HIIIII KAWAIIERS!" The four looked at each other and screamed, almost making the windows shatter.  Syaoran rolled his eyes feeling sorry for Michelle who stood still as the sisters hugged, kissed, pinched and messed up her hair.  After that died down Sakura found Chloe out of her arms and the four sisters squabbling over who got to hold her and hug her next.  Sakura sighed, stood up and smiled at Yelen.

  
"Welcome back to Hong Kong Sakura. I'm sorry to have called you here and such short notice, but Eriol has been keeping an update on what has been happening.  He also said that your brother has finished capturing all his cards and transforming them." She said standing next to Sakura.  Sakura's mouth dropped open.  

'Why hasn't Touya told me any of this?'  She quickly closed her mouth and nodded.

Touya and Yukito walked in glancing at the crowd.  

"Oh, no, not these girls again!"  Touya said rolling his eyes. Yukito just smiled as hey quickly lost interest in Chloe and lots in the two boys.  Fanren, currently holding the still happy Chloe gave her to Yelen who smiled holding Chloe.  Yelen sat down and played with her while the four daughters squealed and commented on Touya and Yukito.  

"Has the whole world gone mad!"  Syaoran screamed throwing up his hands and stomping out.  Sakura shook her head at the floor.  Eriol was right, there was a hole in the ground!  

Sakura peeked outside and saw Syaoran standing looking out at the view of the estate.  

"Honey…is everything okay?  You seem more nervous then when Michelle and Chloe were born."

He looked up and shook his head. "I just don't want to test Michelle I don't think she's ready for it." 

"But she could be a really big help!  When we go to get the Sakura cards and keep the Touya cards safe we may need her help, she may be stronger then us!  You never know!" Sakura protested. He sighed and shrugged.  Sakura glared at him and stomped out.

'He can be so stubborn!' she screamed to herself. Joining everyone in the living room.  Yelen smiled warmly at her.  Everyone else was sitting to one side and some other people were on the other.

"Sakura, these are some elders of the clan.  They are here to discuss some things with you.  Since Xiao Lang is…umm…unavailable, you are the one to replace him."  She nodded and turned to them.

"Card Mistress…we understand that Michelle is at Level 4 of training masters, correct?"  Sakura nodded and sweatdropped.  It was going to be a looooong day.  

~~~***Later***~~~

By six that night, Sakura was sitting on a couch opposite them, half asleep.  Everyone else had managed to sneak out; even Yelen had managed to get away.  Sakura softened her groan listening to the zillion questions they had.

"So, tonight, Wei, will train with Michelle and on Saturday, three days from now, Xiao Lang will test her out.  If she passes, she must go with you on your quest to get hold of your cards.  We cannot lose them.  Also, your brother has managed to capture the Khan cards and transform them, correct?"  Sakura nodded.

"We should find a way to get them into the family also." One man said.

"But, he's my brother, basically he's already connected." Sakura protested.

"Ahhh…yes, but not quite…maybe if he were to marry one of Xiao Lang's sister's…" one said.

"He also seems to care quite a lot for the young one, Meilin." Sakura perked up at the name.  She hadn't seen her in years!

"Meilin is here?"

"Yes, she arrived quite a while ago.  Touya saw her walking back to the estate and gave her a ride, while picking up the guardian Yue…or your friend Yukito." A woman said.  Sakura smiled.

"You are dismissed.  Please find Michelle, and tell her she must go the main training room with Wei."  Sakura nodded and left.  Walking to her room she fell on her bed exhausted. 

"The elders ask WAY to many questions, everyone else is lucky, managing to escape…now…to find them!" Sakura mumbled to herself sitting up.  Concentrating her energy, she felt them all gathered in one spot.  

Running down three flights she found a back door.  The sun hit her eyes and she quickly shielded them looking around.  Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were standing and talking.  They waved her over.  Yelen, Michelle and Chloe were sitting on some chairs, playing with Chloe. The four sisters, and Yukito were talking and Touya and Meilin were talking.

(SL:  I KNOW!  *Dodges rotten fruit* A lot of people dun like the Touya/Meilin relationships, but I think it's kinda cute and it goes with the story, Kay?  Dun flame meh, pwease!)

Sakura smiled.  She knew they were right for each other, maybe their was to be another marriage soon!  She joined the others who were drinking some water.

"Hey, you guys COULD have saved me!  And you" she said pointing at Syaoran. "Could have joined me and not have me answer all those questions!" she said pouting.

"Sorry, but I just can't face them.  I can test her but I don't want to face anyone about it.  Sorry!" he said giving her a hug. She gave a him a sympathizing look and smiled.  

"So have you noticed the maybe new couple?" she said looking over at her brother and Syaoran's cousin.  The looked over and laughed.  

"They've been together since they got here!" Tomoyo smiled.

  
"Maybe they will be!" Eriol said.

"I don't want your brother marrying my cousin!  It's bad enough he's my brother-in-law!" Syaoran grumbled.  Sakura rolled her eyes.  And went over what the elders told her.

"Oh yeah…be right back!" Sakura said rushing over to Michelle.

"Come on hunny, you have to train with Wei.  Elder's orders."  
  


"Awww…I wanna play with Grandma!"

"Later…come on!" Sakura said leading her to the training room.  Wei was there with some of things that were exactly like Syaoran's.  

"Since she's both yours and Master Xiao Lang's child.  She will be able to master all of his abilities and the Sakura card abilities.  Although we need the cards to do it which are inaccessible right now, so later.  We'll be done by 12pm.  Don't worry about her." Wei said giving her a reassuring smile.  Sakura nodded.  She _was _too young for this.  She didn't even want to go and train.  Joining everyone out in the yard again she sat down with her friends.

"How long is she gonna train for?  I have a costume I want her to try on for when she goes fighting!"  Tomoyo said jumpy.

"Wait till tomorrow!  She's training till midnight!"  Their eyes widened and shook their heads.  

  
  


"I hope she'll be alright!" Tomoyo said.

"She will be…she's a strong girl." Eriol said.

  
SL:  YAY!  All done!  About time to!  Sorry for the long wait!  I have had TONS of homework!  So, R/R and Sayonara!

~Princess Sarah


	7. Michelle's Falling Part 1

                                                            Chapter 7

                                                      Michelle's Falling

SL:  Whoa…chapter 7…it's almost over.  This was my first big fic.  *sniff*Well….there's still like four or three more chapters that include an epilogue. Anywayz...enjoy this chapter…It's the last day of March break. *sigh* Dumb week went by so fast.  Well…here it is…enjoy!

From Chapter 6….

_"How long is she gonna train for?  I have a costume I want her to try on for when she goes fighting!"  Tomoyo said jumpy._

_"Wait till tomorrow!  She's training till midnight!"  Their eyes widened and shook their heads.  _

_  
"I hope she'll be alright!" Tomoyo said._

_"She will be…she's a strong girl." Eriol said._

Chapter 7 Michelle's Falling 

Sakura sat half asleep in the living room with Syaoran.  Eriol had carried Tomoyo up to bed three hours ago and he was back down waiting with them.  

"Sakura…why don't we get you to bed…me and Eriol will wait here for Michelle." Syaoran said in a soft voice.

"No…she's my daughter tooo…mmmm…bed sleep…yes…" Sakura mumbled.  Syaoran smiled and carried her upstairs and tucked her in to her bed.  Kissing her forehead he walked back downstairs.  Eriol was waiting patiently on the couch.  

Syaoran sighed and collapsed back on the couch.  He looked over at the clock.  11:50.

"Finally…she'll be done!" Syaoran yawned, sleepy.  "She's definitely going to be tired."

"She'll just need a lot of rest.  I'm sure she'll be fine.  She's a strong girl.  Tomoyo and Sakura and you know that.  We've all seen her at different times.  Besides Wei can train kids.  He's taught you since you were little. Syaoran nodded.  

Once the ten minutes were over, Wei walked out, Michelle behind him.  

"She has completed most of her training.  She will need to train a little more tomorrow and she will have completed everything you have learned, Master Xiao Lang."

Their eyes widened in surprise as Michelle came out from behind him. 

"Daddy…can I got to sleep now.  Michelley tired."  Michelle said rubbing her eyes.  Syaoran nodded.  She may be 5 years old but she had gotten into the habit of saying her name instead of saying 'I'm' or anything like that.  

Eriol looked at the young girl yawning sleepily crawling into her dad's lap.  Her energy level had increased drastically and her bright gold aura could be sensed from anywhere.  He would have to test her tomorrow, just in case of anything.  Syaoran held the sleeping Michelle and the two men walked upstairs, said good-night, and went to their separate rooms.  Placing Michelle in her bed he too went to sleep.

~~~***The Next Morning***~~~

Yelen walked through the house.  It was silent…really quiet.  The maids had the day off…Wei was in the training room getting ready to do some things with Michelle later on, everyone else was asleep and Meilin was standing at the door and pushing the door bell.

"Meilin?" Yelen said surprised answering the door.  

"Hi Auntie Yelen.  I heard that Syaoran and Sakura were here.  I just HAVE to see her new baby girl!" Meilin said happily holding a guy's hand.  "OH YEAH!  This is my boyfriend, Chris.  He's here on an exchange program from the United States.  And he is so sweet!" Meilin said giving him a hug.  Chris smiled at Yelen.  Yelen gave him a nervous glance and smiled.  She didn't like him.  He was…weird.  In a way.

"Well…Sakura and everyone were up late last night, so they may not be up for a while…but you know your always welcome here!" Yelen said letting the two walk in.  She led them into the living room.  

"They'll be down later on.  Do whatever you like." Yelen smiled and left.  She groaned and sighed.  She didn't like him one bit.  He was different. Michelle yawned coming down the stairs and rubbing her eyes.  

"Morning grandma!" Michelle said happily when she saw Yelen.  She smiled. 

"Hey…want some breakfast?  Well…lunch?"  

"Yes!  Michelley starving!" 

Yelen laughed and walked to the kitchen and sat down waiting for the cooks to prepare something.  Once they were done, Yelen led Michelle back to her room.  Sakura and Syaoran were walking out with Chloe.  

"Hey!  There you are!" Sakura said.

"MORNING MOMMY!" Michelle said hugging Sakura's leg. 

"Michelle…theirs something on your bed that you have to dress in to finish your training with Wei." Syaoran said.

"NO!  No more training!  I don't wanna fight!  And you can't make me!" Michelle screamed running down the hallway.

They all looked surprised as they saw the little girl burst into tears running down the hallway.  

"Why don't we just leave her for now…" Yelen said.  "Meilin is waiting for you.  She came to visit you guys and see Chloe." 

"Meilin!  Really!   Haven't seen in her for such a long time!" Sakura said running down the stairs.

"WAIT!  The man she is with.  It's her new boyfriend.  I don't like him.  He has a weird aura.  He has powers…Meilin doesn't know and he probably didn't tell her, so be careful!" Yelen warned them.  Sakura nodded and dragged Syaoran downstairs.  

Michelle cried running down the hallway.  She bumped into something and fell down.

"Oh hey Michelle!  What's wrong?"  Eriol said looking down.

"Uncle Eriol!" Michelle wailed.  Eriol led her to his and Tomoyo's room.  Tomoyo was still sleeping so they talked quietly.  Michelle spilled out her story as Eriol listened.  He smiled and gave her a hug.  Don't worry Michelle.  We just want to test you.  You want your mommy to get her special cards back and be happy again, right?" Eriol asked Michelle nodded.  "Do you want to help her?"  Michelle nodded again.  "Then we have to train you to do it.  And then I'll have to test you.  But I know you can do it.  You're a strong girl.  We really need you to do this Michelle.  It's very important." Eriol said.  Michelle nodded.

"I'll fight.  But after that does Michelley have to anymore?" Eriol laughed and shook his head no.  "Thanks Uncle Eriol!  You're the best!  You always listen to me!" Michelle said hugging Eriol and running out.  He smiled and looked over at Tomoyo.

"Your going to be great with our kids?" Tomoyo smiled giving him a hug.  Eriol gave her a quizzical look.  "When we have some, silly!" Tomoyo said giggling.  'Good cover up, Tomoyo…now for Sakura…" Tomoyo thought getting dressed running downstairs Sakura was in the living room talking to Meilin and her boyfriend.  Introductions were made and Tomoyo dragged Sakura out.  

"Hey…what's wrong?" 

"I'm pregnant." Tomoyo blurted out.

Sakura stared at her and the squealed jumping in circles and gave her friend a big hug.  "Congratulations!  Did you tell Eriol yet?" 

Tomoyo shook her head.  "I want to tell him.  But I want a nice quiet day with NO distractions. Can you make sure that NO ONE does anything and keep him away from Michelle.  He wants to test her."

Sakura nodded. "Don't Worry…I'll be here, Syaoran is training and going to test her to Eriol's standards and report back to him.  I'll notify everyone to leave you two alone." Sakura smiled.  Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank-you sooooo much!"

"Nice to see you again Meilin!  Maybe we'll see each other again before we go back to Japan!" Tomoyo said running out.  

Tomoyo ran into her room.  Eriol was dressed and was putting a pillow on the made beds.  He smiled.  "Just cleaning a little.  I'm going to find Wei.  I want to ask him about Michelle." 

"Ummmm…wait." Tomoyo snapped her fingers concentrating.  Eriol reached for the door and yelped pulling back.  

He smiled.  "Nice Job!" he waved his hand over the doorknob and opened it.  Tomoyo growled in frustration. Snapping he fingers a brick wall appeared in front of Eriol.  

"Your improving, but I really have to go see Wei."  

"NO!" 

"What's wrong?"

"I just want a day to ourselves…without interruption…it's kind of important…" Tomoyo said looking down.  Eriol smiled.  

"Sure…" he said closing the door.  "SO what's so important he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Well…I'm ummmm…well…your going to be a dad…" Tomoyo said looking up.  He smiled, picked her up and twirled her around.  Setting her down he kissed her.

"How long?" he asked. 

"About two weeks…I kinda snuck off to the doctor yesterday…" Tomoyo said.

He smiled.  "Whole day?"  She smiled and nodded. "Granted!" he smirked snapping his fingers.  She giggled.

Sakura sighed.  Yelen had called for her to the training room and she had to leave Meilin again.  Opening the door, Michelle was sitting on a bench, looking exhausted.  Syaoran looked dead serious and Yelen worried.  Meilin rushed in.  

"You called me?"  Yelen nodded and looked around for Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Where are they?" Yelen asked.

"Tomoyo wanted a day with interruptions and said no one to bother them." Sakura said.

"We need them HERE!  NOW!  This is very important!" Yelen said.

Syaoran smirked.  "I'll get them!" 

Sakura groaned waiting five minutes as they came back.  Tomoyo and Eriol looking REALLY MAD. 

"It'll be quick!" Yelen said glaring at Syaoran who shrugged.  "We found the way to the portal  Your all to leave tomorrow.  Michelle has past her training and will go with you.  Meilin I suggest you break up with that boy and quick.  When Eriol told me of the man on the plane he works for Brishina.  It's…Michel…in disguise using you.  He was brought back from the dead and is now able to shape shift.  Dismissed." Yelen said.  Tomoyo and Eriol left quickly.  Meilin and Sakura went back to the living room. Syaoran followed them to be on the safe side in case something happened.  Michelle followed Yelen out of the training room.

Meilin peeked in.  "I can't…I can't do it…" Meilin said looking down. 

"You can do it!  Think of how he almost killed me and Tomoyo and EVERYONE!" Sakura protested.  Meilin nodded and walked in.  5 minutes later he stomped out and growled at Sakura.  

"Just you wait.  _She'll_ make you pay.  Just you wait!" Michel said transforming back into his original body.  "And for old times…" Michel walked over, and kissed her, bending her backwards like in the old movies before running into a portal.  

"EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!  He kissed me!  YUCK!" Sakura said wiping her mouth.

"HE IS SO DEAD!" Syaoran said clenching his hands and grinding his teeth.

Sakura sighed.  "Are you coming with us, tomorrow?" Sakura asked. 

 Meilin shook her head.  "I'll be best used here." Sakura nodded.  

"I'm going to feed Chloe, put her down for a nap.  Can you watch her?  Syaoran, Michelle and I are going out for a while." Sakura said walking up the stairs with Chloe.

  
"She's getting…demanding…" Syaoran said looking at her.

"It's just stress.  She'll be fine once this whole ordeal is over with." Meilin said.

Sakura came back down, dressed and ready to go.  Her Michelle and Syaoran left.  Meilin sighed and walked upstairs.  Chloe was awake.

"Hey sweetie.  Aren't you supposed to be asleep!" Meilin said lifting Chloe out.  She sat down in a rocking chair and hummed to her softly, until the little baby fell asleep in her arms. Softly, she set her down back in the crib and covered her up.  

"You'd be a great mother…" a voice said from the door.  Meilin whirled around.  Touya was leaning against the post smiling.  

"Y-y-you were spying on me?"  He nodded.

"I was walking by and heard your sweet voice humming so I stopped to see what you were doing." Touya said.  Meilin blushed and said thank-you.  

"Well…I was headed out to the pool.  Wanna join me?" he said hesitantly.  

"Sure!" Meilin said smiling.  "Let me just put Chloe in little rocker thingy so I can bring her down there.  I'll meet you down there, okay?"

He nodded.  "And can we go to the indoor one?  It's September and Auntie Yelen told Wei to close the outdoor one."  Touya smiled and nodded. 

15 minutes later Meilin was changed and waiting at the side of the pool, dangling her feet in the water.  Touya smirked sneaking in on her and pushed her in.  Meilin screamed as she fell in face first splashing into the water.  Swimming to the surface she gave Touya a look.  

~~~***That Night***~~~

Sakura yawned as she fell onto the bed.  "Tired?" Syaoran asked. She nodded.  "Well get some sleep.  We'll need it for tomorrow." He said kissing her forehead.  She nodded crawling under the covers and falling asleep. 

"Daddy.  When do we get to go back home to Toemedo?  I have to start school!"  Michelle said crawling onto her bed.  

"Well, we can go back once mommy has her cards back and everything's alright.  If we can't go back in time you can start school here." Syaoran said tucking in his daughter.  Michelle nodded, and soon fell asleep.  Chloe was awake looking at a mobile playing above her.  Syaoran kissed her good night and fell asleep soon.

SL:  There!  All done!  Dun be mad!  Touya and Meilin are just to cute together!  Anywayz…the next chapter will be up ASAP!  I PROMISE!  It's just so hard and I never find the time to write them!  Well!  R/R!

~Princess Sarah 


	8. Michelle's Falling Part 2

                                                            Chapter 8

 Michelle's Falling Part 2 

SL:  Here it is!  Chapter 8!  Well…next Chappie is an epilogue!  Then…*sniff*  My very first story is over.  This story has been worked on since like last year! It's so sad!  Anywayz, then I still have "Running From Love" and  "Snow Love".  I have three more story ideas!  One, the first chapter is almost finished, but I won't be posting it up until my other two are done.  Well, here's Chapter 8!  ENJOY!

From Chapter 7… 

"Well, we can go back once mommy has her cards back and everything's alright.  If we can't go back in time you can start school here." Syaoran said tucking in his daughter.  Michelle nodded, and soon fell asleep.  Chloe was awake looking at a mobile playing above her.  Syaoran kissed her good night and fell asleep soon.

Chapter 8

Michelle's Falling Part 2

Sakura awoke in the morning and yawned.  The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.  She smiled but frowned.  She was kind of scared.  She had been through lots, true, but now she had to face it again.  She still had to wait for everyone to get in the same part of the mansion.  The plan was that everyone was going to meet outside.  Once outside, Eriol and Yelen were to open the portal and everyone was going to go.  They had no idea what to expect. The just had to be ready and do anything.  

Sakura looked around.  Michelle was dressed, made bed, and gone.  Chloe was also gone.  She heard Syaoran in the washroom.  Groggily she sat up and walked towards the closet.  Inside was a single outfit, with a note attached.

Made this for you.  Michelle has one to.  They both have some special things. AKA, magic!   Good Luck today! 

_Tomoyo._

_PS.  Love conquers all. _

Sakura smiled taking it out.  Wings were attached to a baby pink t-shirt.  Flared jeans to go with it.  A pink scrunchie, a necklace with a heart, and pink sneakers also with little wings.  She quickly put on the clothes, pulled on the sneakers and looked in the mirror.  Brushing back her hair, she pulled it in a ponytail and put the necklace on.  

"Morning Sakura.  I see Tomoyo has snuck you her little battle costume.  Better then the others." Syaoran said.  He was dressed in his old battle costume…except a bigger version of one.  Sakura went into the washroom and brushed her teeth and joined Syaoran in the room.  He was just making their bed.

"So where's Michelle and Chloe?"  Sakura asked.  

"Touya and Meilin went for a walk and volunteered to take Chloe so we could have the morning together before we go.  Michelle went out with Tomoyo and Eriol." Syaoran said calmly.

"You DO know that Tomoyo has a battle costume for Michelle, wherever they went, she probably has it on."

Syaoran blinked and groaned frustrated.  "Great!  If ANYONE from the Clan sees them, I'm SOOO doomed.  Sakura smiled and the two walked downstairs.  Tomoyo and Eriol were back.  

"Hey daddy!  We went shopping!" Michelle said hugging a little teddy bear.  

"Hey buddy!  Good to see you're awake.  While I'm at it.  We saw all these people, from the clan.  There were two women, 6 men, three young looking guys, and four young girls who ALL want to see you about something before we go back to Japan.  Something about Michelle and you." Eriol grinned.  Syaoran glared at Tomoyo and looked at Michelle.  

She was wearing a gold t-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, with wings, a halo, wings on the t-shirt, a necklace with the word Hope, and her hair tied back in a ponytail with a gold colour scrunchie.  

"Sakura.  Yelen said that Yukito, Touya are out back.  Meilin is coming.  Yelen will watch Chloe while were gone and we have to be there in an hour.  Sakura nodded and headed for the kitchen.  They all had breakfast and headed out back. Eriol walked over to Yelen and started talking to her.  Meilin and Touya were sitting down with Chloe and Sakura ran over to join them and get Chloe.  

Syaoran sighed.  "Tomoyo.  Are you sure you want to go?  I mean…yeah, you have powers and all, but don't you think that you should take it easy about being pregnant and all."  

  
Tomoyo shook her head.  After she had told Eriol, she had released the babies bright silver aura.  They found out it was a boy and still was yet to decide on a name.  

"I want to go.  I have to.  You heard Clow Reed. I can be a big help.  I already was.  Those costumes are all specially made and designed.  Each part is a special feature and that will help the two because they are without their things right now." Tomoyo said. 

Syaoran nodded.  "Good Luck, Tomoyo." He said giving her a hug.  She smiled returning the hug.  

Yelen sighed.  'Here goes nothing.'

They all stood in front of Eriol and Yelen as the two began to chant. A wide silvery portal opened between them.  Sakura took Syaoran's hand, and taking a deep breath walked in, Michelle behind them.  Meilin and Touya then walked in followed by Yue and Kero and then Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and they jumped in.  Yelen sighed closing the portal.  

"No we can do nothing, but wait." She said holding Chloe.

~~~***Other Dimension***~~~

Sakura looked around.  They were outside a castle.  A BIG castle.  A girl ran up to them and stopped in front of Sakura and started to catch her breath.  Syaoran stood in front of her, protectively.

"No!  Don't worry!  I mean no harm!  I'm here to help you all.  My name is Chloe.  I came from the future to help fight Brishina and Michel.  I'm…your daughter, 15 years from now." Chloe said.

Sakura studied her daughter.  She looked 15, had long chocolaty coloured brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and bright green eyes.  She never wore plain jeans and a t-shirt.  

Sakura smiled.  "You've grown so much!" she giggled hugging her.  Chloe smiled and nodded.  

"Come on.  Theirs guards at the front gate, but I know how to get in the other way and directly to your Sakura cards." Chloe said running off.  They shrugged and followed her towards the side of the castle. She took of a necklace, sort of like Sakura's and Michelle's, except with a flower.  Taking it she put it to the door and it flew open. 

She smiled and led them downstairs.  It was a prison type place.  "Wait here."  Chloe said before running to the end of the hall to a door.  She opened it and quickly closed it.  A few minutes later she came out with the Sakura book.  

Sakura jumped up and down and squealed as she took the book and hugged it.  

"Thank-you!" Sakura said giving Chloe a hug.  

"Don't thank me yet.  The book was attached to an alarm; Michel will be down here any minute.  We HAVE to get out of here before…"

"Before what?  Before I come down here?" a voice said from behind them.  They all whirled around to see Michel standing there.  Sakura transformed her wand ready to fight.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I would think more of you Card Mistress.  See your pathetic cards?  They're black!  Brishina owns them.  Unless you kill her, which you won't, then they will go back into your power." Michel said.

Sakura groaned looking at the cards.  They floated out of the book towards a lady that walked in.  

She had long blonde hair, intense amber eyes, and a little taller then Syaoran was.  

"Hello!  Welcome.  I'm Brishina.  I have been waiting for you all." Brishina said with a smile.  

They all stared at her.  "She reminds of Eriol when he first came." Syaoran smirked.  Eriol rolled his eyes and hit his head with his staff.  

"Forget the nonsense Brishina!  I came here for MY cards and to destroy you!" Sakura said stepping forward.  

"So, you are the Card Mistress.  Your daughter has told me so much about you." Brishina said.  Sakura glared at Chloe.

"But mom I…"  Brishina smiled and raised her hand.  Chloe was thrown into an open prison against a wall and the door slammed shut.  A little click was heard.

Syaoran glared at Brishina.  Now one messes with his kids.  NO ONE. "Element WIND!" Syaoran screamed.  

Brishina flew back against the wall.  "It's to…crowded in here.  Let's go.." she said snapping her fingers.  "Outside." She finished.  They were outside.  

Sakura gasped.  They were home.  She smiled but looked around at all the innocent bystanders walking around. 

Brishina smiled.  "Enough!  I want to kill you all before time runs out." Brishina said.  Michelle looked horrified as she clung onto Syaoran's leg, hiding from Brishina.  One by one Brishina used different techniques on everyone.  Brishina screamed frustrated.  She formed a ball of fire and threw it at Tomoyo.  Tomoyo shrieked trying to get away, but hit her.  Eriol ran over to her checking for a pulse.  There was, but very weak.

He glared at Brishina.  He took his sword and ran at Brishina, just barley cutting her arm.  She screamed and lifted him off the ground and threw him against a wall near Tomoyo's lifeless body.  Michelle looked at Eriol and started screaming.  Everyone looked at her seeing her gold aura rise and flare.  

Michelle, using the wings few up off the ground and flew towards Brishina and let her set down on top of Brishina.  She kicked towards her head and started punching and kicking as hard as she could.  Brishina avoiding and punching back, amused.  Michelle jumped up, the wings on her sneakers, and the halo began to glow and surrounded Brishina.  Michelle dropped to the ground and fainted. Brishina started screaming inside the bubble.  Sakura ran towards her daughter as Syaoran, Yue and Cerberus started to add little amounts of energy towards the bubble.  Chloe ran over to Eriol and Tomoyo to check on them.  

"She's fainted.  She put all her energy into that bubble!" Sakura shouted carrying Michelle over towards her two friends.  

"Eriol and Tomoyo both have weak pulses. Eriol's aura is going down, FAST!  Tomoyo's is…well…going up!" Chloe said surprised.  

The two ran over to the Syaoran and everyone.  "She's…being…drained over her energy." Syaoran gasped for air.  The bubble bursted open and Brishina screamed at them. A pink circle appeared around her and her friends as Sakura stepped forward with her wand.  

"I won't let you destroy everything like this!  This is my home and I won't let it end this way!" Sakura shouted.

Brishina laughed.  "Look around you Card Mistress!  You might as well give up and give me the Khan Cards.  And give me that wand.  Or just suffer a cruel pain death." Brishina said. The town was basically destroyed.  Innocent passer-by's had either ran or been killed.  

"Khan…well Touya Cards now.  But where are Touya and Meilin!  They came here with us!" Sakura said looking around.

"Forget it!  Time to destroy you all while I still have some power!" Brishina shouted.  

Sakura looked at Yue, Cerberus, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chloe and Michelle. She wasn't about to give up.  

Sakura nodded at Syaoran.  Just as planned.  They raised their sword/wand and a pinkish-greenish bubble surrounded her.  Yue and Cerberus nodded and joined in giving more energy to the bubble.  Chloe gave as much energy as she could before fainting on the ground.  Yue, Cerberus, and Syaoran all fainted one by one.  Sakura struggled on, refusing to give up.  It wouldn't work.  She didn't have enough.  She kept giving as much as she could.  She felt her knees buckle and she was getting dizzy.  A red stream of energy flew towards the bubble.  Brishina's screams' got louder.  Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  She was weakly standing up giving her energy too.

"NO TOMOYO!  Stop!  You're…going to get hurt even worse!" Sakura said faintly.  Tomoyo shook her head and stood getting stronger.  

Brishina took one last breath and screamed as she fainted and disappeared.  Sakura fell to the ground and blanked out.

~~~***Three Weeks Later***~~~

Sakura opened her eyes, seeing things all fuzzy around her.  Rubbing her eyes she looked around.  She was in her bed.  They were in Toemedo.  

Syaoran walked in and smiled.

"Oh thank Kami-san your awake, Sakura!" He said dropping a bunch of papers and running to give her a hug.

"Wha…wha...what happened?" She said confused.  

"Tomoyo's energy grew really big and with all the energy we gave Brishina we basically made her disappear from existence.  Michelle, Eriol and everyone are fine.  Yukito woke up two hours ago and he's fine.  Michelle recovered fine once she got a lot of sleep.  You got your Sakura Cards back.  And well…we…had to…it was Kero to!  But they had to be used to recover everything.  But they are Michelle Cards basically.  Michelle inherited them and she did everything so well!  Right now she's really happy and is at school enjoying her second week of Kindergarten.  Chloe, the bigger one stayed in the other dimension.  The little Chloe…is still in Hong Kong with mother.  Eriol and Tomoyo are very tired but fine.  Meilin and Touya found a way to stay in the castle with Michel and killed him for good.  They then destroyed the castle.  They are also dating.  Meilin is staying at Touya's place for a while.  Next week we are going to Hong Kong for a vacation.  Just us two.  For a week.  Michelle will stay with Eriol and mother will continue to watch Chloe while we take a week vacation.  Then we can get Chloe and come home." Syaoran explained.  Sakura nodded sitting up.  Michelle burst inside.  

"MOMMY!  YOU ALL BETTER!" Michelle said throwing herself at Sakura.  Sakura smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged her daughter.  Michelle started talking about everything that had happened while her mother had been asleep.  

That Saturday Sakura and Syaoran dropped off their daughter and took a much needed vacation for a week in Hong Kong.  No trouble, magic, or anything.  Just relaxation and time alone.  By the time the week was over they were happy to finally see their daughter Chloe and return home to an awaiting Michelle.  

Sakura plopped onto the couch half asleep. Syaoran put Chloe on the floor.  She was able to sit up and play with her toys.  Michelle joined her then started to practice things for school on Monday.  

Syaoran smiled and sat down as the phone began to ring. Michelle jumped up to answer it.

"MOMMY! It's Uncle Touya!" she said handing her the phone. 

5 minutes later she hung up surprised.  Touya and Meilin are getting married.  In June, next year!" Sakura said.  

"Isn't it bad enough, he's already my brother in law!" Syaoran grumbled.  Sakura punched his arm playfully when the phone rang again.

She soon hung up. "Tomoyo is having twins!" Sakura squealed.

Yup, life was definitely great.  They always have to deal with things but things turn out great in the end.

SL:  *sniff*IT"S OVERRRRRR!!!  *Wails* It's finally over!  My first EVER story is over, well…the epilogue is coming.  But I need a break.  Skewl tomorrow.  Joy!  The epilogue will be up by the end of the moth, I promise you that!  Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed and R/R!  

~Princess Sarah!


	9. Epilouge

                                                            **Epilogue**

SL:  Well, here it is.  After everything this story is finally finished!  Thank goodness!  In a way I'm kinda glad it's over because it's taken me such a long time to write this.  But I'm really glad you all took the time to read this LAME story.  Well, it's not that bad is it?  Anywayz. This may be short but here's the epilogue!  

_From Chapter 8_

_"MOMMY! It's Uncle Touya!" she said handing her the phone. _

_5 minutes later she hung up surprised.  Touya and Meilin are getting married.  In June, next year!" Sakura said.  _

_"Isn't it bad enough, he's already my brother in law!" Syaoran grumbled.  Sakura punched his arm playfully when the phone rang again._

_She soon hung up. "Tomoyo is having twins!" Sakura squealed._

_Yup, life was definitely great.  They always have to deal with things but things turn out great in the end._

Epilogue

~~~***9 Years Later***~~~

A happy Sakura jumped out of the car and Syaoran got out slamming the car door.  From the back seat a 14-year old Michelle jumped out and raced towards the door of the big mansion in front of them.  A 9-year-old Chloe raced after her calling after her.  A 3-year-old Ryan hopped out of the car.  Sakura and Syaoran were still happily married and had 3 kids.  Michelle, Chloe, and Ryan.  They were had moved back to Hong Kong for Syaoran to take his rightful place as Li Clan leader. They walked inside to see tons of people inside the ballroom area.  Sakura and Syaoran made their way through the crowd making sure they had their kids.  Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting beside a table near the entrance with four kids.  A 9-year-old Tyler and a 9-year-old Sarah who were twins. They also had a 15-year-old son named Kevin, whom they had adopted who liked Michelle.  An lastly a 7 year old Elizabeth.  

The four best friends were talking when Touya and Meilin joined them with their 9-year-old daughter, Clara, 3-year-old Tiffany, and Andrew who was 8.  

Kevin and Michelle had left to go and dance.  They all knew that they liked each other.  Ryan and Tiffany had ran off somewhere together.  Andrew and Elizabeth, also, Lizzie, were dancing in the crowd to the soft music.  Chloe and Tyler were also dancing.  

Chloe, Tyler, Sarah, and Clara were all best friends and always did so many things together whenever they had the chance.  Michelle and Kevin, Ryan and Tiffany, Lizzie and Andrew were best friends to even though they all liked each other.  

After the massive party everyone was happy to go to the living room to relax.  

Sakura looked around as she saw her kids talk amongst the other kids and her best friends ever talk happily.  Sakura sighed leaning on Syaoran's shoulder.

"You happy that we finally have a normal life?" she said giggling.  He nodded and kissed her. 

Fujiitaka had retreated to his room earlier and was leaving the next day with Yukito.  Tomoyo and Eriol were staying for a week and then sadly leaving.  Sakura and Syaoran and Meilin and Touya of course had to stay but were going back in a month to visit Touya's dad.  One by one the younger kids were getting tired and they were all brought to bed or forced to go to bed. 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Meilin, Yelen, Syaoran's four sisters and Kero were only left.

"Let's watch a movie!" Meilin suggested jumping up from her spot.  Tomoyo's eyes grew wide as she whispered something her Meilin's ear.  She giggled and nodded.  Tomoyo snapped her fingers and a box appeared in front of her.  Smiling happily she sat in front of the television and popped in the first one.

It had Sakura's adventures of the Clow Cards and Syaoran's mishaps with Sakura.  Sakura and Syaoran just shook their heads as they went through the next few videotapes.  The last seven tapes were of Sakura and Syaoran dating, caught in rainstorms, their wedding, different times at home and sometimes when they were in Hong Kong and the ball the night. 

"You know, you two really don't have lives!" Touya smirked.

"Oh shut up, Touya!" Sakura said throwing a pillow at him.  Touya frowned at her throwing it back at her.  She giggled and ducked and it hit Syaoran.  He growled and picked up two.  Throwing one at Eriol and one at his mother.  

"I've always wanted to do that!" he said smiling.  Mountains of pillows were thrown at him and he laughed taking one.  Squeals of laughter and fun were heard thought the Li mansion as they had a big pillow fight.  If someone were to walk in later, they would see a room, with quiet, nice people (SL: HA)…with feathers and pillows everywhere.  They all retreated for the night.  

The next morning Sakura and Syaoran accompanied Fujiitaka and Yukito to the airport.

"Bye Daddy!  I hope you stay well!  I promise I will try to visit soon!  Except Syaoran will be really swamped with lots of duties dealing with the Clan.  But I promise!" She said giving her dad a hug.

"I can't wait to see you, but till then take care and make sure those kids don't get into any trouble!" Sakura nodded and turned to Yukito.

"Bye Yuki! It was great seeing you again!  We'll visit you in England one day!  Like when we go see Ms. Mizuki and Eriol and Tomoyo!" Sakura said giving her old friend a hug.  

Once they got home Sakura climbed back in her bed tired. Syaoran had a meeting to go to dealing with the clan and had dropped him off on the way.  Staring at the ceiling she thought back through all the years.  She loved her life.  She had three great kids, a wonderful husband, awesome family, weird but fantastic friends, an enthusiastic sister in law and two great nieces and a nephew.  

Yup, life was great and it wasn't even over.

THE END!

SL:  ***screams*** It's over!  Can you believe it!  After everything!  It took so long and so much work!  It was short but I wanted it to be out today so I can start on "Snow Love" and "Running from Love".  ***Sighs*** I hope you enjoyed it.  Did you!  Make sure you review!  I worked SOOOO hard on this!  Lol!  It's finally over!  ***Sniff*** So…sad!!!!!!!!

Well, I want to take the time to thank my reviewers for all their support and loving my story!  Lol!  

Kita

Red cherry blossom

Moon Princess

Moon Angel

Type Zero

And my awesome friend who read my story after me wasting so much paper, Ishuri-chan!  Sorry if I spelt it wrong!  Lolerz!  And also one of my other friends, Tiffy! Thanks all and make sure you Read and Review!

Ja ne!

~Princess Sarah!


End file.
